


Egomaniacs (Vkook)

by Kookirii



Category: Bully (Video Games), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bullying, Crossover, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Sub Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookirii/pseuds/Kookirii
Summary: After countless expulsions, Jeon Jungkook gets thrown into one of the toughest boarding schools in the country, where he meets bullies, snobs and maniacs at every corner. Will he be able to survive the long obstacle-filled year, under the tight watch of the school's heavily biased principal, or will he crumble in the school's unforgiving grasp?And what happens when a narcissist learns to love someone more than he loves himself?Info:-Vkook / dom Tae-third person (with short 1st person narrative, on and off, told in jk's pov)-17+ (minor harsh language, mature themes such as underage drinking, smoking, heated scenes, harassment, mental disorders, manipulation etc.)-this story is inspired by the game "Bully" or "Canis Canem Edit".-Beginner writer
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Sunday Afternoon**

Here I am, at probably one of the worst boarding schools in the country. I guess I'm the one to blame for being slammed in this hell hole, but I can't help to think my step-dad had something to do with it. My mom and I don't have the _best_ relationship, but I can't imagine she'd hate me enough to do this on her own accord, without _some_ sort of convincing, anyways.

I suppose there's no point in worrying over it now - there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. With a school prefect behind every corner, watching everything you do, sneaking out would be an impossible - not to mention idiotic - feat. But even so...I don't think I'd _want_ to sneak out; there's no telling what kind of crazy - well, _crazier -_ things await behind the school's gates.

For now, I think my best bet is to just try not to piss anyone off. I've only just arrived and already I've gotten a few looks that just scream "I'm gonna kick your ass the moment I get you alone," and though I would never admit it to anyone's face - that worries me. Oh well, as long as I keep to myself and my school work, I should be able to make it through the year.

-

After Jungkook's mother and step-father sign their paper work and bid him a bitter farewell, Jungkook sits silently across from the principal; waiting for the student who apparently had volunteered to show him around the school.

To be honest, Jungkook would much rather be left to find things out on his own, as he was considered by many - including himself - to be an independent type, but he figures it _must_ have been a good sign that there was at least _one_ person in this school who's willing to help someone in need of it...from the stories he's heard about this place, he considers himself lucky.

It doesn't take long before Jungkook hears a knock on the office door, prompting him and Mr. Crabblesnitch to perk up in their seats. "Come in." The elder says, and a dark-haired boy, wearing a teal variation of the school uniform, comes walking in shortly after.

The male looks to be around Jungkook's age, maybe a little bit older. The most notable thing about him had to be the distinct scar going from his eyebrow, all the way past his right eye and ending just above his cheekbone - of which was the first thing Jungkook notices, but he tries not to stare at him for too long...he wasn't one for eye contact.

"Thank you for sacrificing your time off to help young Jeon here get acquainted with our magnificent school." Mr. Crabblesnitch says. "I didn't expect anything less from a courteous student, such as yourself."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, sir. I know if I were in his position, I'd hope someone would do the same for me." The student says, redirecting his attention onto Jungkook. He steps up to the teen who was still sitting down, and he offers his hand out to him. "Welcome to Bullworth - you can call me Taehyung." He says.

"Jungkook." Jungkook says, hesitantly taking the other's hand in his, though, he doesn't return his gaze.

"Jungkook here has, shall we say...been known to be a bit of a troublemaker." Crabblesnitch says, earning a raise of the brow by Taehyung.

"Oh, _really_ now?" Taehyung says.

"Yes. So, Taehyung, since I have much faith in you, I trust you will keep him grounded and _remind_ him of what he's here for."

"You can trust me, sir. I'll make sure Jungkook here does exactly what he's told." Taehyung says, then looks back down at Jungkook. "Ready to go, newbie?" He asks.

"I guess I have no other option." Jungkook says, standing up from the chair.

"Indeed, you do not." Crabblesnitch adds.

Jungkook grabs the handle of his suitcase and starts following Taehyung out of the office, but was stopped after Crabblesnitch wants to add one last thing.

"Oh, and Jungkook...? I'm not sure what your last school was like, but _our_ school does not tolerate ill behavior, so I'd advise you...do keep your nose clean...or we will clean it for you." He says.

"Yes, sir." Jungkook says with a monotone voice, then steps out of the office.

-

"So, Jungkook, was it...what landed you in a dump like this?" Taehyung asks, glancing over at Jungkook as the two walk down the near-empty courtyard towards the boy's dorms.

"I was forced here. By my mom." Jungkook replies.

"Figured. I can't imagine _anyone_ would want to come here willingly..."

"What about you? Why're you here?"

"Like you, I was forced to...said I needed to learn some "discipline". I swear; it's like parents only have us just so they can torture us." Taehyung says with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah...I'd imagine that's certainly the case with some.."

"So, you're a freshman, eh? Starting off the life as a criminal young, I see." Taehyung says, side-eyeing Jungkook with a raised brow.

"What makes you think I'm a criminal?" Jungkook asks, subtly glancing back over in Taehyung's direction, but when the two's eye's catch, he immediately turns his focus back in front of him.

"Well, rumor has it that you got expelled from your last school."

" _And_ the school before that." Jungkook adds.

"My point stands."

"But even so, what makes you assume I'm a criminal?"

"Well, most goody-goodys don't get expelled from their school...and students aren't typically thrown out for just anything - so, it's just a given that you must have done something _pretty_ bad."

"It's not like that." Jungkook says.

"Oh? Do explain."

"Let's just say, I stand up for what I believe in and tell people what they need to hear. And apparently not too many people approve of that." Jungkook says - putting a sparkle in Taehyung's eyes.

"Oh _really_ , now? Hmm...I've been waiting for someone like you to finally come around, Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung says.

"Well, tough luck because I'm keeping to myself this time around." Jungkook says, waving his hand side to side. "If I get expelled again, they're gonna be throwing me in juvey next, and that's not happening."

"Oh, that's a shame...I was hoping I would finally find someone that has some guts in this school." Taehyung says with a hint of disappointment in his voice, rolling his eyes.

"I mean, don't get me wrong...I'm not gonna be pushed around. If I have to, of course I'm gonna stand up for myself. But, I'm only doing that as a last resort."

"Interesting. I suppose time will tell, then." Taehyung says.

As the two teens were coming up to a dingy looking building with a faded letter 'A' on the front of it, Taehyung glances over in the direction of a few basketball hoops to the boys' left - standing beside them, a few tough-looking male students, wearing matching white button down shirts with the school emblem on in.

"Great...the three stooges are already out looking for you." Taehyung says, muttering under his breath.

"The three what..?" Jungkook says, curiously trying to peek over Taehyung's shoulder, but Taehyung grabs his arm, yanking him along before he was able to see what he was referring to.

"Stay low and don't make eye contact. Let's hurry inside while they're not looking. I don't really feel like dealing with any more idiots right now." Taehyung says, putting extra emphasis on the "any more" part. Dragging Jungkook along, he hurriedly walks up the stairs leading up to the dorm and shoves him through the doors.

. . .

"And this right here, is your new home." Taehyung says, closing the door behind them. "This is where you'll probably be spending most of your time out of class."

Jungkook wrinkles his nose up the moment he steps inside the dimly lit building. "It smells like B.O. in here." He says, covering his nose.

"What'd you expect it to smell like, newbie? Lavender and vanilla?" Taehyung says sarcastically. "It's a place that houses 1/3rd of the male student population - of course it's gonna stink. Now come on, follow me." Taehyung says, motioning Jungkook to follow, to which he does - walking closely behind him with one hand in his pocket, the other one dragging his suitcase across the old wooden floor.

Taehyung stops in a large doorway, holding his hand out towards the room beyond it. It's decorated with just a few, rugged looking pieces of furniture; a torn up beige couch that was in front of a small box TV, and a ping pong table in the far corner with a heavily used arcade machine sitting next to it.

"This is the "entertainment" room, I say 'entertainment' loosely by the way." Taehyung air quotes. "Not many people hang out in here, since a lot of guys in this dorm don't particularly like each other. I suppose that's only natural though, considering we all have to live together in such cramped quarters...and since everyone here comes from different backgrounds, there's bound to be at least a few who don't get along."

"Doesn't sound much different than home, to be honest." Jungkook mumbles under his breath.

"And down this way is your room. I requested that you get the room next to mine." Taehyung says while heading down the hall, stopping in front of a doorway at the very end of it. "I know, I know. I'm such a considerate person, huh? I figured, being the loner you are, you'd probably want someone to talk to at night when you start missing your mommy." He says, holding back a smirk.

Jungkook remains silent, but the look on his face speaks a thousand words. "Relax, friend. You don't have to give me that look, I was only kidding with you." Taehyung looks back towards the doorway. "So, as you probably have already noticed, the rooms don't have doors." He says, moving a curtain aside that was crudely nailed up at the top of the door frame. "After you."

"And why's that?" Jungkook asks, stepping past the dusty curtain, to which Taehyung follows behind.

"Well, I don't want to scare you...I wouldn't wanna be responsible for giving the new kid nightmares on his first day." Taehyung says, a hint of mockery in his voice.

"I think I can handle it."

"Well, if you insist..." Taehyung says, plopping himself down on Jungkook's thin, squeaky bed - bracing himself on it as the mattress wobbled around on the improper bed frame. "It's been a rumor for awhile now that someone offed themselves in this dorm before I came here. Apparently, some guy was so tired of being bullied, that he locked himself in his room with a bottle of cyanide he got from who knows where, and well...apparently they couldn't get the door open in time before he, you know." Taehyung says, putting an invisible drink up to his mouth, then rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

Jungkook shakes his head as Taehyung pretends to kill over on his bed. "That's messed up.."

"Yeah..." Taehyung says, popping back up. "But you wanna know what's even _more_ messed up?"

"Your acting?"

"No..." Taehyung says, looking genuinely offended. "That this supposedly happened right. _Here_." He says, patting beside himself on Jungkook's bed.

"Yeah, right.." Jungkook says, rubbing the side of his arm. Though he was trying not to act gullible, he couldn't help but to look around the room a bit apprehensively.

"Yeah. _Right_." Taehyung says, snickering. "I hope you'll be able to sleep well tonight...if not, you can always knock on the wall for me. I can even read a bedtime story to you, if you'd like.."

"Uh, I don't think that will be necessary."

"Hm, we'll see about that." Taehyung says, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, anyways...you probably wanna get out of the clothes you're wearing. There's a school uniform in the closet for you. If one of the prefects catch you without it, you'll be written up. They're pretty strict around here about that."

"Alright, thanks. I'll put it on, then." Jungkook says, walking over to his shabby, wooden closet. He opens the door and spots the nicely pressed, blue sweater vest with the school emblem on it hanging inside, along with a pair of beige slacks - and even a set of Bullworth pajamas. He drapes the clothing over his arm before glancing over his shoulder towards Taehyung, who was still sitting nonchalantly on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. Jungkook clears his throat.

"What are you waiting for - my approval? If so, I've already given it to you." Taehyung says.

" _Actually_ , I'd like to have a little bit of privacy, if you wouldn't mind." Jungkook says.

"Why? It's not like you'll be getting completely naked. And even if you are, what does it matter? We're both guys here..." Taehyung says. "And besides, you do know that it's mandatory to dress down in gym class, right? You might as well get over your bashfulness now."

Sensing Jungkook's hesitation as he just stands there, staring down at his uniform, Taehyung rolls his eyes before pulling himself up off of the bed. "Fine, fine...sheesh, you're quite the skittish one, aren't you? If that's what you want, I'll leave. But, you're gonna have to get used to it one of these days, ya know." Taehyung goes to step out, but stops for a moment after parting the curtain. "Just meet me in the entertainment room when you're done then, skitty."

After Taehyung steps out and closes the curtains behind him, Jungkook lets out a relieved sigh and slips off his maroon hoodie - tossing it over onto his bed.

. . .

"His name's Jungkook...I can't really read him yet.." Jungkook hears Taehyung's slightly muffled voice as he walks up to the entertainment room.

"Hey, newbie, over here." Taehyung says, beckoning him over to the couch where him and another male student were sitting.

As Jungkook was walking up, dressed in the new school uniform, the student beside Taehyung pops up from the couch. He was a bit shorter than the two, and was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt underneath his school sweater vest, unlike everyone else who sported white. "You must be Jeon Jungkook, nice to meet you! I'm Pete - Pete Kowalski!" The boy says with a cheery voice, holding his hand out.

"Otherwise known as 'femme boy'; the _girliest_ boy in school." Taehyung adds, harshly patting Pete on his back, earning an over-the-shoulder glare from the shorter one.

Keeping his eyes fixated on the ground, Jungkook takes Pete's hand in his - shaking it. "Hey." He says.

"So, uh...I don't mean to start bombarding you with questions, but you know I gotta ask...what made you come to _Bullworth_ out of all places?" Pete asks.

"Our new _friend_ here got expelled." Taehyung says.

"Twice in the last year, actually." Jungkook corrects.

"Wait, what..? You got...expelled...? _Twice_??" Pete says, his eyes slightly widened.

"He sure did..." Taehyung says, giving a harsh pat on Jungkook's back. "We got ourselves quite the bad boy here, huh Petey?" Taehyung says with a sarcastic tone, a smirk creeping over his lips.

"B-but...what for...? You don't _look_ dangerous or bad enough to be expelled..." Pete says, looking Jungkook up and down.

"It's because I'm not." Jungkook says.

"Yeah, that's most certainly not a surprise. You're too scrawny to do any _real_ damage." Taehyung says, nudging Jungkook's thin arm.

"Then why did you get expelled? You must have done _something_ wrong." Pete says.

"It's kind of a long story.." Jungkook says.

"It's okay, I have nothing better to do today." Pete says.

"Well, I-" Jungkook goes to say, but was abruptly interrupted by Taehyung.

"We'll listen to your sob story later, Jungkook. Right now, I'm gonna show you around this prison - don't want ya getting lost like a little puppy dog tomorrow."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm pretty sure I can handle things on my own..." Jungkook replies, rolling his eyes. "...I'm not as incompetent as you may think."

"Listen, newbie...you've just arrived at one of the toughest schools in the country and I'm offering to be your friend - so I'd advise you take it." Taehyung says. "I know you wanna act tough and be independent, but trust me - you're gonna need friends in a place like this."

Hesitant, Jungkook bites on the inside of his lower lip before responding. "...alright, I guess."

"Good. Now, come on." Taehyung says, walking out of the entertainment room, motioning Jungkook along.

"Can I come too??" Pete asks, and Taehyung glances over his shoulder at him.

"Nah, Pete. Why don't you just stay here and watch your little cartoons like a good boy."

"Quit treating me like a child, Taehyung..." Pete says, rubbing the side of his arm.

"Sorry, can't hear ya." Taehyung says, holding his hand up to his ear - to which Pete just rolls his eyes and plops angrily down onto the couch, crossing his arms.

After taking one last glance over at the disappointed-looking Pete, Jungkook hurries to the door where Taehyung was standing there, waiting impatiently for him.

"Let's go, newbie. I don't have all day." Taehyung says, stepping out the door.

-

"This is where you'll be having math class. Your teacher will be Mr. Hattrick....poor thing." Taehyung says.

"What do you mean by 'poor thing'?" Jungkook asks.

"He's probably the strictest teacher in the entire school...most teachers don't give much of a crap, but him..." Taehyung shakes his head. "He takes his job way too seriously. I pity the fool who has to deal with him for more than 5 minutes."

"He can't be worse than any of the Nazis - I mean _teachers -_ at my last school.."

"Nazis, eh? Glad you made it out alive." Taehyung says, motioning him along down the hall. "Right over here is Ms. Phillip's class. She teaches both art and photography. A lot of students like her - particularly the male students...you'll see why soon enough." He says, making a gesture near his chest with his hands.

"Is it just 'cause she's attractive, or is she _actually_ a decent teacher?"

"To be honest, I couldn't care less about her appearance, personally, so you don't have to worry about me being biased...I think with my brain, not my dick, like most males here." Taehyung says. "Buuut, I suppose she's nice enough. A little _too_ nice if you ask me, though."

"Hmm...well, I guess I'll be the judge of that." Jungkook replies, then follows behind Taehyung as they make their way to the second floor of the school.

. . .

"Right down there is Miss. Peters' music class. Some people think she's crazy, but I really like her - real down to earth woman, she is. I wish I had her as my teacher." Taehyung says, then points over to the classroom a few doors down. "The one all the way at the end of the hall there is Mr. Matthew's class - that's where you will be going for geography. Pretty boring if you ask me. But, I guess if you got lucky enough to get Miss. Peters, it had to be balanced out with Mr. Matthews."

"As long as he doesn't try blackmailing me like my last geography teacher, I think I'll survive." Jungkook says, and they start making their way towards the opposite side of the school.

"Sounds like you had it pretty rough." Taehyung says.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jungkook replies.

"But trust me - this school isn't gonna be a cakewalk like you may think. So, don't get your hopes up, friend."

"I'm not worried." Jungkook replies, prompting Taehyung to smirk to himself.

"Alriiiight. Well," Taehyung says, glancing over his shoulder. "Don't say I didn't warn you. This way."

. .

"Your last two classes in this building are luckily right next to each other." Taehyung says, holding his hands out towards two rooms. "To your left is English - taught by Mr. Galloway. He's got a bit of a drinking problem, and Mr. Hattrick has been trying to take him down for it for over a year now. But, despite being a hopeless drunk, Mr. Galloway is a sneaky bastard - he always gets away with it and finds ways to hide the evidence. Once I saw a bottle of whiskey in the boy's bathroom."

"How has he not been fired yet?"

"Like I said - sneaky bastard." Taehyung says, then turns his attention towards the door to his right. "And this class right here is _very_ special, as you will be attending it with none other than yours truly." Taehyung says, giving a smug bow.

"We have science together..?" Jungkook says, trying to mask the lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yes, aren't you thrilled? Dr. Slawter will be our teacher for this class, bit of an old kook if you ask me."

"Is he crazier than Miss. Peters, was it?"

"Oh yes, by far...but what could you expect from someone who spends his days dissecting animals."

"Ugh...nasty.." Jungkook says, wrinkling up his nose at just the thought.

"It's not that bad. Once you get past the smell...it's sort of fun." Taehyung says, earning a look of disgust from the other. "This won't be the only class we attend together, lucky you. We also have P.E together, but that's only twice a week. I'll show you on Thursday, along with shop - you have that class on the same days."

_Oh god...I have to spend_ ** _two_** _classes with this guy..?_ Jungkook internally sighs. "What's shop?"

"Oh, auto shop. Working on bikes and stuff. I have no interest in it personally, but some find it fun - particularly the greasers."

"The 'greasers'?" Jungkook asks with a hint of question in his voice.

"Oh yeah...I suppose that's an important piece of information as well. So, you see...there are cliques around this school - the nerds, preps, greasers, etc...you'll probably want to learn a little bit about them to get an idea of what you'll be up against. But, I think that's enough for today, don't you think? But don't worry, I'll bless you with more knowledge tomorrow at lunch."

"I'll probably just stay in my room tomorrow, I'm not the biggest fan of crowds."

"Nonsense. You'll be joining me whether you like it or not. We're friends now, and friends stick together." Taehyung says. "And I won't be letting my friend hide away in his room like a loner."

"But...what about that Petey kid? You left him alone back there."

"Oh, well, Petey's not really my "friend." He just sort of...clings to me." Taehyung says. "Think of him like a koala, and I'm the tree. I don't necessarily mind, but...there's nothing I can do about it. I've tried letting him loose, but he's such a needy thing.."

"Well, maybe he thinks you're his friend. Shouldn't you tell him if you don't like him following you around?"

"I'll let you in on a little something.." Taehyung says, moving in a bit closer, covering the side of his mouth. "Petey is...he's a bit of a pansy. I suspect he has a crush on me, and...I don't want to break the kid's heart." He whispers.

"Oh, well...I guess that's your guys' business, then." Jungkook says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just gonna stay out of that."

"Good. I think you'll do just fine here, then." Taehyung says.

"I sure hope so." Jungkook says.

"You will. Just stick with me - I'll teach you how to survive in a place like this." Taehyung says, draping his arm around Jungkook's shoulder.

"Sure.." Jungkook mutters, uncomfortably glancing over at Taehyung's arm.


	2. Fresh Faces

**Monday Morning**

Though yesterday was technically my first day at Bullworth, I consider today my first *real* day, since it's the day I officially start my classes.

Last night, word quickly spread around that the new kid arrived and, now, the entire school knows of my existence. And from what Taehyung has been telling me, it sounds like I won't be getting a particularly warm welcome, though to be honest...I wasn't really expecting one.

I'm not too worried, more so annoyed than anything. I usually can hold my tongue if need be, but I know if I get pushed around enough, I'm not going to be able to withhold what's on my mind. My mom says I have anger issues, but I don't see it - I think she's just using any excuse under the book to lessen the guilt she feels for sending me here.

Oh well, what can you do; what happens, happens...but at the end of the day, I'll always know I only give people what's coming to them.

-

As Jungkook's eyes adjust to the morning sun peeking through his crooked blinds, he brings his hand up to his face and rubs them - letting out a small yawn.

"Finally, you're awake." Jungkook hears, prompting his eyes to pop right open - his eyes immediately landing on Taehyung, who is sitting backwards in a wooden chair at the end of his bed. Jungkook shoots up - bringing the blankets up with him to cover his bare chest.

"What the - _Taehyung_?" Jungkook says, looking to and from the smirking teen and his bedroom curtains. "What are you doing in my room..? How long have you been in here??" Jungkook asks, rightfully curious.

" _OOOh_.." Taehyung says, bringing up his wrist to look at his watch. "I would say about an hour."

" _An hour?!_ You've been watching me sleep for an HOUR?!"

" _Yes_..? You seem freaked out...what, is that really _so_ weird?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is." Jungkook says, throwing his blankets aside and tossing his legs over the side of his bed.

"Oh, is it? My bad. Well, I just came in here to make sure you weren't gonna be late for your first class - you know, just doing the friendly thing." Taehyung says, shrugging his shoulders. "But, I guess I just got a little distracted...and besides, watching you sleep was far more entertaining than anything that was on TV. Did you know your mouth moves when you're dreaming?" Taehyung says, smirking at the red-faced boy.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't come into my room without my permission..." Jungkook mutters, hurrying over to his wardrobe.

"Alright, alright.... if you really don't want me to, I won't then, skitty." Taehyung says, standing up from the chair. "So, you excited for your first day?"

"Oh, yeah...I'm ecstatic.." Jungkook says, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"It'll be fiiine...and even if it's not, at least you have me to look forward to seeing when 6th period rolls around."

"Oh, goody.." Jungkook mutters under his breath. "So um, you never showed me where the showers are."

"Oh, right." Taehyung says, bopping himself on the side of his head. "That completely slipped my mind. Grab your things and I'll take you."

"I'm not so sure I trust you now...are you gonna watch me while I'm in the showers, too?"

"Oh, Jungkook, you amuse me. Even if I _was_ going to, do you really think I would admit to something like that? You don't think I'd be a _little_ more sneaky about it?"

"Okay, I think that creeps me out even more so than if you would have just said 'yes'." Jungkook mumbles, grabbing his clothes.

"Rest assured, friend...I'm not like Petey the pervert." Taehyung says.

"Hey! Shut up, Taehyung!! I wasn't spying on them, you took it out of context!" The two boys hear, prompting them to glance over at the curtains.

" _Petey_? Are you eavesdropping??" Taehyung calls out.

"Um.....no." They hear, Pete's voice having gone a bit softer.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...that boy never learns." Taehyung says, shaking his head back and fourth. "Jungkook, when you're done getting your things, meet me at the far end of the dorm, past the entertainment center." He says, and Jungkook nods hesitantly.

As Jungkook was slipping his slippers on and collecting his bag that was full of shampoo, soap and hair products, he hears the two boys talking outside of his room.

"Quit being a little weirdo, Petey or you're gonna scare him off." He can hear Taehyung say.

"Me?? _You_ were the one watching him sleep!"

"It's called being a concerned friend. I don't want him to get into trouble on his first day."

"It's called being a creep."

"Says the one who loves lingering around the communal showers." Jungkook hears, but their voices became too muffled to decipher what they were bickering about further.

. . .

As Jungkook was walking out of his room, he spots Taehyung at the opposite side of the dorm, waving him down, to which he makes his way over.

"Right this way." Taehyung says, holding his hand out towards the washroom. "Everyone has a maximum of 20 minutes to get ready, so I'd hurry along if I were you."

"Good to know.." Jungkook says, walking into the shared washroom.

It wasn't long before Jungkook starts catching the gazes of a few students who were currently inside, getting ready for the day. Most of the interactions didn't go past a questionable glance, and some whispers here and there, but there are a few guys who call out to him.

"Hey, _there's_ the new kid. We've been looking for you." A muscular, blonde haired male says as he starts walking up to him, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "I'm Trent, and these are my boys, Ethan and Tom." He says, introducing the two males on either side of him.

"And don't forget it." Tom adds.

"Hey. I'm Jungkook." Jungkook says, holding his hand out, but the guys ignore the handshake he was offering.

"Ha. What a stupid name!" Ethan says and Jungkook raises his eyebrow a bit, slightly caught off guard by the response.

"Well, _Jungkook_...we have a bit of a tradition for newcomers that we thought we'd let you in on." Trent says.

"Yeah, _tradition."_ Ethan repeats.

"Typically, with scrawny kids like you, you'd be begging us to spare you right about now. _But_ , we decided to let the new guys off easy...but starting in two days," Trent says.

"TWO DAYS!" Ethan emphasizes.

"You'll be hacking up whatever money you got to us, understand?" Trent finishes.

"So, in other words...you're gonna steal my lunch money?" Jungkook asks, raising his brow.

"Yeah, in two days - so consider yourself lucky we're giving you a heads up!" Trent says, pointing at the shorter one.

"Yeah!" Tom says.

"But, what if I don't have money for you to take?" Jungkook asks.

"Then your ass is goin' in the trash!" Trent says.

"Oh. I see...so you're one of _them_. Okay, got it." Jungkook says, turning away from the trio.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean??" Trent asks, grabbing Jungkook's shoulder and forcing him to face him.

"You guys are stereotypical bullies - as I suspected...possibly even more stereotypical than I thought." Jungkook replies.

"Stereowhatical?" Tom says, looking over at the other two in question.

"Using big words, I see." Trent says.

"If you think _that's_ long, you'd absolutely hate English's longest word. It's 45 letters long...here, let me say it slowly so you guys can understand; pneu...mon...oul...tramic-" Jungkook starts, but it wasn't long before he was cut off.

"Okay, smart ass - you only get one day then!" Trent says.

"Alright, alright..!" Jungkook says, holding his hands up in a defensive position. As much as he wishes he could continue taunting the dumb jocks, he knows he's better off playing it safe, so he goes to turn back around. "One day then, got it." He says, heading towards the showers.

"You better be ready, punk!" Ethan calls out.

As the trio go to leave the room, they bump into a cowardly looking male who was walking in at the same time, knocking everything out of his hands.

"MOVE IT, NERD!" Tom yells, and the boy cowers in fear as the laughing teens walk past him.

"Great...it's my first day and already I have people wanting to beat me up." Jungkook mutters to himself, letting out a sigh.

-

"So, I'm guessing you have met the three stooges by now." Taehyung asks as he walks alongside Jungkook, on their way towards the school building.

"Trent, Ethan and Tom?" Jungkook says and Taehyung nods. "Oh yes, bright and early. Way to start off my morning.."

"Yeahh...they actively hunt "new meat" as they say. But, don't worry, you can easily outsmart them. Hell, a _chimp_ could outsmart those idiots." Taehyung says.

"Yeah, I'm not worried. It takes a lot to scare me."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Taehyung asks, curiously glancing over at Jungkook.

"Psh, you really think I'm gonna tell you - someone I just barely met - my weaknesses? You're funny." Jungkook says, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me...gives me more of a challenge. I'll figure you out one of these days." Taehyung says.

"Hmph, you sound pretty confident." Jungkook says.

Taehyung taps himself on his temple. "My brain is constantly keeping note of every. single. little. detail - especially when it comes to something I'm interested in. _Nothing_ gets past me, friend. So, trust me...I'll figure you out in no time at all."

"Good luck with that." Jungkook says, not looking one bit phased.

"In fact, I already know one of them."

"And what's that?"

**_*bell rings*_ **

"I'll give you a chance to figure that out for yourself." Taehyung says. "For now, good luck with your first class with Mr. Hattrick, newbie...you're gonna need it." He says, giving Jungkook a salute before sprinting off down the hall - to which Jungkook just shakes his head and heads into his first class.

"Hello, there, you must be Jeon Jungkook - welcome to Bullworth."

-

Maybe it's just 'cause I'm new and he wanted to take it easy on me, but Mr. Hattrick's class didn't seem to be as bad as Taehyung made it out to be. In fact, things went fairly well...well, besides all of my judgmental classmate's eyes burning holes into my soul for the entirety of the class.

I might as well have went to class wearing a clown suit, as that's pretty much how I felt by the way everyone was looking at me today. I never understood why it was that, whenever a new kid arrives, everyone acts as though they've just seen an alien come down from outer space. But, I dunno...maybe it's all in my head.

Either way, I was happy when the bell finally rang and I was able to get out of there. Even if it _was_ just a 5 minute break in between classes, I was very grateful for that 5 minutes, as it was 5 minutes I could actually breath until I'd inevitably have to endure it again....and again...and again...

Doesn't matter how many schools I've been to, or how many people I've come across...social interaction never seems to get easier, and at this point, I doubt it ever will. But...fake it 'til you make it, as my grandmother always said.

_(short time skip)_

**4th period**

"Hello there, my dear! Welcome to the Bullworth family! I'm pleased to see you will be joining my humble little class - I hope music brings you as much joy as it brings   
me to see each and every one of my student's faces walk through my door each and every day!" Miss Peters says, harshly shaking Jungkook's hand with both of hers.

"Hello, Miss.." Jungkook says, his body being jarred by the lady's powerful grasp.

"Please, turn towards the class and introduce yourself!" Miss Peters says, holding her hand out towards the class full of blank-faced students. "Everyone, give your new fellow classmate a warm welcome!"

The room completely silent besides a few coughs and whispers, Jungkook sticks his hands into his pockets. "My name's Jungkook." He says, his voice barely audible.

"Aw, don't be shy, my dear. Let your beautiful voice be heard!" Miss Peters sas, her loud, booming voice filling the room.

"I'm Jungkook." Jungkook says, but just ever so slightly louder than before.

"Good! Now, Jungkook...you have your choice of any available seat! Choose whichever one you would feel most comfortable with! Just not the ones in the back, I want to be able to see your precious face!"

Taking not a second longer to linger at the front of the class, Jungkook hurries with his head down towards an empty seat closest to the window. Though he doesn't make eye contact with anyone, he can, once again, feel the piercing stares - making his face flush a deep red.

"Salutations, I'm Algie!" Jungkook hears the moment he sits down at his desk, prompting him to glance over at a heavy-set red-head sitting in the desk next to him, to which he gives a half-assed wave to and turns his focus back onto his desk.

"This semester, we're learning the art of the flute. So, you'll be needing this, my dear!" Miss Peters says as she strides up to Jungkook's desk, setting a chipped flute on his desk. "I know it doesn't look clean, but trust me - it's been sanitized thoroughly!" She says, but a slightly disgusted look can't help but to come over Jungkook's face as he lifts it up by the end of it with his index finger and thumb.

"Gee...thanks, Miss.." Jungkook says with a wrinkled up nose.

"Since you are behind the rest of the class, I'll be appointing you a partner to help you get caught up on everything we have learned, so you can catch up to us much quicker." Miss Peters says with a smile. "So, who would like to be Jungkook here's partner? You will receive extra credit."

"I can help him, Miss Peters!" The same red-head from before says, adjusting the glasses on his nose. Spotting Jungkook glancing over at him again, Algie gives a cheerful wave.

"Great! You're such a life saver, my dear. I think you two will get along just fine." Miss Peters says. "For the time being, Algie, you can move your desk closer to Jungkook's so you two can easily communicate in case Jungkook has any questions." She smiles.

As Miss Peters was heading back up to the front of the classroom, Jungkook feels himself tense up as Algie's desk squeaks closer towards him.

_great..._

. . . . . . .

"So, Jungkook, do you wanna sit with me and my friends for lunch?? It's pizza day!" Algie asks with a big smile on his face, adjusting the glasses on his nose.

Jungkook, who was putting his arm through the strap of his bag, glances over at the cheerful one - but only for a moment before his gaze redirects onto something else. "Um...thanks for the offer, but actually...someone already offered me a spot."

"Oh...really?" Algie asks, cocking his head to the side. "You have people asking you to sit with them _already._.? Usually the new kids get treated like crap. Well.....at least I did, anyways." Algie lets out an awkward-sounding laugh. "As a matter of fact, I still do to this very day, ha ha....ha.."

"Well, uh, I don't really know what to say. I'm sorry..? If I wasn't asked already, then-"

"No, no...it's okay. You don't have to be sorry. I just know what it's like to be the new kid, and-"

"Jungkook, over here!" The two boys hear, prompting them to glance over at the classroom door - the both of them spotting Taehyung at the same time, who was leaning against the frame of the door.

"Wait a second..." Algie gulps. " _Crazy Tae_ is the one who asked you to sit with him..?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yeah..." Jungkook says, then raises an eyebrow. "Wait, did you just say 'Crazy Tae'?"

Algie nods slowly. "I uh...I really _really_ wouldn't suggest that you ta-"

"Move it along, peestain! You're taking up our precious time, here." Taehyung says as he was walking up, shooing the cowardly red-head off.

"Uh...I'll see you later, then Jungkook.." Algie says, hurrying off with his books clasped tightly against his chest.

Taehyung snickers to himself as Algie waddled out of the door, and he redirects his focus over to Jungkook, who was just standing there looking dumbfounded. "What ever that little rat tells you - ignore it. He's afraid of his own shadow and thinks everyone is out to get him." Taehyung says, crossing his arms. "That's what happens when you lock yourself in your room all day, rotting your mind with comic books."

"I dunno, he seems alright to me." Jungkook says, shrugging his shoulders.

"You have a lot to learn, my friend. Let's go - I wanna show you some stuff." Taehyung says, motioning him along.

"Hello, Taehyung my dear!" Miss Peters says as the two boys were on their way out, and Taehyung gives a bow.

"Hello, Miss. Looking beautiful, as always." Taehyung says, earning a vibrant laugh from the woman.

"Oh, you. You know just what to say to make a lady feel special!"

"Just speaking the truth." Taehyung says, holding his arms out. "Have a lovely day, Miss."

"You too! And you as well, Jungkook! Enjoy lunch!"

After waving goodbye to Miss Peters, Taehyung steps outside of the classroom, closely followed by Jungkook who couldn't help but to raise his eyebrow at the teen's sudden change in demeanor.

"Ass kisser." A male, who was standing nearby the classroom and happened to overhear Taehyung, mumbles as the two were walking by.

"Oh, hey, uh Casey?" Taehyung says, stopping a few feet in front of him. "I don't want to embarrass you or anything, but...you and your boyfriend might wanna consider being a _little_ quieter when you're in the shower together." He says, being purposely loud so the surrounding students could hear. "The moaning is getting a little out of hand...might wanna tell Dan to tone it down just a smidge." He says while holding his fingers a couple inches apart, earning a few chuckles and gasps among the crowd.

"WHAT?! DAN ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" Casey says, clenching his fists."I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Jungkook, who was barely processing the situation before him, was suddenly snatched by his arm, and before he knew it, was being dragged down the hall by Taehyung, who had a sly smile on his face.

"Pick up the pace, newbie!" Taehyung yells, and the two run down the hall as fast as their feet could take them - all the while, Casey just several feet behind them, shouting threats at them.

"YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T CATCH YOU, OR ELSE YOUR FACES ARE GONNA BE TURNED INTO SQUASH!"

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Jungkook says, grunting as he is yanked around a corner, but he doesn't receive an answer.

_What have I gotten myself into..._ Jungkook asks himself as he side-eyes Taehyung, who couldn't seem to stop laughing despite the fuming teen being hot on their trail.


	3. The Apprentice

After finally losing the livid teen, who had been chasing them for a good 10 minutes straight, Jungkook and Taehyung stop to catch their breath in the upstairs bathroom.

"Why..." Jungkook attempts to speak through his wheezing. "Why did you do...that??"

"You really think...* _ **gasp**_ * I was gonna let his little comment slide?" Taehyung says, he too, gasping for breath.

"I would have _at least_ appreciated it....if you would have warned me first.." Jungkook says, grabbing his chest - his heart feeling like it could pop out of his chest at any moment.

"Ahh....quit complaining." Taehyung says, waving his hand. "I know for a _fact_ this isn't your first time running away from someone."

"Maybe not...but usually I'm ready for it.." Jungkook hunches over, his hands on his hips.

"There's probably gonna be a lot more running where that came from, newbie. So, get used to it." Taehyung says, smirking as he wipes his sweaty brow.

"I'd rather not be dragged into your petty arguments, thank you.."

"Oh come on...you have to admit...it _was_ rather exhilarating." Taehyung says, giving Jungkook a nudge with his elbow. "Isn't it ironic how you feel most alive when you're just mere inches away from death?"

Jungkook shoots a look over at Taehyung and shakes his head. "You have some problems, dude.."

"But am I not right?"

"...I guess you have a point, but-"

"Exactly, so stop complaining. It's good to get your heart pumping every now and then. Now, lemme show you to the cafeteria."

"Are you crazy?? I'm not going back out there. Nuh uh!"

"What, is little Skitty scared?"

" _No_ , I just don't want to land in the principal's office on my second day here. And maybe I'm just crazy, but having my face turned into squash doesn't seem all that desirable."

"Relax, you're not going to. Casey has probably already been caught by a prefect."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know how everyone works in this school." Taehyung says as he starts pacing around the bathroom, talking with his hands. "More than likely, he got caught running in the hall, and then when the prefect went to grab him, he body slammed 'em into the ground. Then he got caught, and is now getting dragged into the principal's office as we speak." He stops pacing. "That's usually how it works. Now come on, Skitty, let's go see the local wildlife." He says, heading out of the boy's bathroom, to which Jungkook reluctantly follows behind.

As the two make their way towards the cafeteria, Jungkook is cautious - keeping a close eye on his surroundings at all times. Luckily, Taehyung was seemingly right - Casey _was_ nowhere to be found. But even though he was nowhere in sight, Jungkook wasn't about to drop his guard.

. . .

"Here we are. Feeding time at the zoo.." Taehyung says as he looks around at all of the students, snickering.

As the two awkwardly stand in the corner of the lunchroom, Jungkook looks down at his stomach after it let's out a growl, just remembering he hadn't eaten since yesterday. Plus, all the running had sapped every ounce of energy he had left. "So...are we just going to stand here staring at everyone like weirdos, or are we going to grab a tray and eat?"

"Eat... _here_? No, no, no, my friend. Whoever willingly eats Edna's food _seriously_ has a death wish. No, we'll be getting our food elsewhere."

"Then why did we even come here?"

"I'm gonna let you in on a bit of helpful information. If you're gonna thrive in this school, you gotta know the people you're gonna be dealing with...think of yourself as my....apprentice." Taehyung lifts his hand up and points towards a group of posh-looking students, standing off in the far corner of the school.

"I'm not dealing with-"

"See those kids over there? The ones with the blue diamond patterned vests?" Taehyung asks, and Jungkook nods.

"The rich snobs? What about them?" Jungkook asks.

"Yes, keen eye, my friend. Those are indeed the preppies." Taehyung says.

"Lemme guess - stuck up, daddy issues, cry if they get a little stain on their shirts?"

" _Bravo_." Taehyung says, giving him a slow clap. "I see you know your stuff."

"Well, when the amount of schools you have been to can't even be counted on your two hands, then yeah...I guess it's only natural that you'll have quite a bit of experience with a variety of different people."

"It sounds like you have quite an intriguing story. You'll have to tell me _all_ about your journey as a delinquent one of these days." Taehyung says. "But for now...moving on. The ones in the green, playing cards - those are the nerds. They usually hang out in the library."

"They look fairly harmless to me."

"Mostly, yes...but they can be sneaky little rats. You've already met one of them today; Peestain, lesser known as Algernon Papadopoulos, or 'Algie'."

"Peestain..? Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Jungkook says, raising his eyebrow.

"But it's true. The sound of a _pin_ dropping could make that kid piss his pants - it's just common knowledge around here, now." Taehyung says, redirecting his focus onto the same trio of guys that Jungkook had ran into, just a few hours earlier.

"Anyways, you've already met _those_ guys. They're just your typical bullies; not much to them, besides the fact that they're all pea brained idiots. They're similar to the jocks, but at least the jocks have _something_ going for them...even if it isn't in the brain department, either." Taehyung says tilting his head towards a group of guys, who were all wearing Letterman jackets, arm wrestling at one of the lunch tables.

"Yup, they certainly _look_ like your typical jocks."

"Football is really popular around here, and needless to say; that makes _them_ popular - and well you can probably already guess, but they've let that go to their heads. They're actually _really_ tough, and are definitely the most feared and revered out of all the cliques...not sure why you'd want to, but you can find them hanging around the field, and gym. But, I'm warning you, they cause hell for anyone who steps on their turf, especially new kids."

"So in other words, keep my distance from them." Jungkook says.

"Well, you should probably be doing that with everyone, but yes...especially so with them."

"Ahh...I see what you meant by 'the greasers' now..." Jungkook mumbles, his eyes locked onto a few male students who were all wearing similar leather jackets over blue Bullworth vests, leaning against the wall - one of them combing their slicked back hair. "What about Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darry over there?"

"Those are in fact 'the greasers'. They reek of hair gel, cigarettes, and car oil. I'm actually surprised they're hanging around here - usually they're off trying to find whatever trouble they can get their hands onto in town, you know...typical hell raisers. They act big and bad, but if you ask me - they're just compensating for something."

"Are there only those three? They don't look too tough to me."

"Nah, believe it or not, there's a crapton of them. They're probably just off tagging somewhere, or trying to forge an i.d. or somethin'. I will warn you though, despite them looking like a bunch of wanna-bes, they can get sort of dangerous when they're in a pack." Taehyung leans over a bit. "I heard their leader, Johnny Vincent, has sent quite a few unfortunate fools to the hospital."

"Seriously? For what?"

"Who knows. Everything and anything I guess." Taehyung says. "I heard he broke a guy's nose after a few comments about his earring, but that's just hear-say."

"I'll keep that in mind then."

"You don't have to be _too_ worried about them; they usually don't mess with anyone unless you give them a reason to. Just don't look at them or go barging into their turf, near the auto shop, and you should be fine. The ones I would say to watch out for most are probably the preppies, well besides the jocks."

"The _preppies_??" Jungkook asks, raising his brow. "They look like they'd be terrified of a _fly_ landing on them."

"Even though they seem like just a bunch of stuck up snobs who are afraid to get a little tear in their shirts, they all train pretty regularly at the boxing ring. And believe it or not, one of their own is actually the town's champion. In other words; they can get pretty nasty if pushed to. What makes them obnoxious to deal with is, unlike the greasers who tend to stick in their own turf, the preppies just _love_ meddling in others' businesses...and, with the word going around that you're a troublemaker, they're going to be _real_ interested in you."

"Eh, I'm not worried." Jungkook says. "I'm only here to do my work, and that's it. I'm gonna stroll through this year laying low."

"Hmm-hmm. That's what they all say, friend." Taehyung says, patting Jungkook on the back.

"Anyways, are we done in here? I'm starved."

"For now, yes. How's about I treat you to a burger? There's a shop not too far down the road, we should be able to eat and get back on time before lunch is over."

"But I thought the principal said that newcomers aren't allowed to leave campus."

"Newbies aren't allowed to leave campus, _unless_ accompanied by someone with a 4.0 grade point average...and you're in luck, my friend 'cause I just so happen to be the top scoring student in this _entire_ school." Taehyung points to himself. "Don't you feel lucky that someone like me even bothered to introduce themselves to someone like you?"

"And what exactly is "someone like you" supposed to mean?"

"Well, if you are as much of a delinquent as you are putting on...someone who is well on their way to a life in prison."

"You got me all wrong."

"Well, Jungkook...you can't tell me that you've been thrown out of countless schools _just_ for saying what's on your mind. There has to be more to it than that...you'd have to be saying some really messed up stuff, if that were the case. Unless you're lying.."

"Of course I'm not lying.....like I said, I tell people what they need to hear and I've made a few enemies because of it." Jungkook says, earning a smirk from Taehyung.

"Really now? Oh, how _excited_ I am to get to know you better, my little apprentice." Taehyung says, draping his shoulder around the brunette.

-

**burger shop**

After the two boys order their burgers, they sit down opposite of each other at an unoccupied table near the shop's window.

"So, I was meaning to ask, how old are you anyways? I ask in case you flunked a grade - you know, considering you sound like you've had a rocky past when it comes to education." Taehyung asks, then takes a bite of his burger.

"Surprisingly, no, I haven't had to repeat a grade. I'm 16." Jungkook replies, reaching for a french fry.

"Ahh, that's actually quite shocking. Though you do have a baby face, I expected you to be older than me, but in fact, you're actually a bit younger."

"I probably am more mature than most 16 year olds, to be honest."

"I feel the same way, I find it nearly impossible to relate to anyone else my age. Fun fact, I actually was offered on multiple occasions to skip a grade, since I easily surpass everyone else academically."

"And you didn't take that offer? That doesn't sound very _smart_ to me." Jungkook says, sipping on his soda.

"Well, you see...I wanted to experience each grade individually. Though I despise pretty much everyone in it, I do enjoy school."

"If I could drop out, I would in a heartbeat." Jungkook says. "I find little interest in anything that I'm being taught."

"What _do_ you have interest in?"

"If I tell you, you're just gonna laugh at me like everyone else."

"Why do you think that?"

"Oh well, gee...let's see...I've barely known you for less than 24 hours and I've learned that you call someone "peestain"."

"Is it so wrong to joke around every now and then? What's life without a bit of fun...and besides, I don't particularly like Algie - you, on the other hand, I don't know enough about you to confidently say I like you, or don't like you. Therefore, I don't have much of a reason to poke fun at you." Taehyung says, then pops a fry into his mouth.

Jungkook nibbles on a fry quietly for a moment as he debates in his head, staring down at the table. It takes him a few moments, but eventually he speaks up. "Fine....I like fashion design." He mumbles.

"You like what?" Taehyung says, holding his hand up to his ear.

"Fashion design."

"I can't hear you. You're gonna have to speak up a little bit more." Taehyung says.

"I LIKE FASHION DESIGN!" Jungkook says, catching the attention of nearly everyone in the shop. When he notices, his cheeks flush a deep red and he lowers himself down into his seat.

"You're pulling my leg."Taehyung says, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Jungkook asks, bitterly.

"I would neverrr." Taehyung says, pulling his lip inwards to withhold a smirk. "So, what sort of things do you like to make?" He asks.

"Well, you know that hoodie I was wearing yesterday? The black and maroon plaid hoodie?"

"You made that? Wooow, impressive. You must be bummed that you have to wear a school uniform, huh?"

Jungkook shrugs his shoulders. "I'm used to it..." He says, grabbing for another fry. "I um...I also like to make stuffed animals." He says, causing Taehyung to nearly choke on his burger.

" _Stuffed animals too_...? Wow, friend, can't say I was expecting this. You act all big and bad..."

"I have a lot of younger sisters, so..."

"Ah, I suppose that explains it.." Taehyung says. "I have to say, that's quite unexpected...and dare I say, even a bit adorable."

"Yeah, well you should be grateful I told you - only a handful of people know this about me."

"I feel somewhat honored." Taehyung says, trying to maintain a serious demeanor. He rubs his chin and leans forward after a few moments. "Hey, uh...by the way, back tracking a bit... how long would you say it takes to make a full body outfit?"

"Hm...Well, it depends...but usually a couple weeks for me, since I have to save up for the materials and stuff."

Taehyung sits there, looking up at the ceiling as he counts on his fingers. "....would you by chance be able to make something in time for Halloween?"

Jungkook glances up from his burger, but only makes eye contact with the older for a millisecond before looking back down at it. "You...want me to make a costume?"

"Yes...a bunny costume. A pink one." Taehyung lifts his hand up to his side. "For someone about this high."

"A...bunny costume?"

"Yes."

"For you..?" Jungkook asks curiously, with a raised brow.

"No, no, no. Do I _look_ that short to you? And besides, I would never walk around in something as ridiculous as a bunny costume." Taehyung says.

"Then why would you want a bunny costume?"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise.." Taehyung says, the smirk creeping over his lips giving Jungkook the heebie jeebies for some odd reason. "So, what do you say, friend?"

"Well, I suppose so...but, you'll have to help me pay for it."

"No worries. I have money - just let me know what I owe you."

"Alright, then.." Jungkook says, and he continues to eat in silence as Taehyung went on and on about fairly irrelevant things, like his all-A report card and how his teachers are in complete awe of him. All the while Taehyung was talking, though, Jungkook's mind was still stuck on Taehyung's question from earlier.

_What could a guy like Taehyung_ _possibly_ _want_ _to do with a bunny costume?_

. . .

"Well, looks like class will be starting soon." Taehyung says, looking down at his watch. "We probably should start heading back now so we're not late." He stands up from the table. "I mean, it doesn't really matter to me if I'm late...my teachers let me get away with pretty much whatever...but, you on the other hand, aren't as lucky, or loved, as me."

"Noted..." Jungkook says, trying so hard not to roll his eyes. He wraps the pieces of leftover burger inside the paper it came with, then stands up from the table and walks over to the trash cans with Taehyung, tossing the leftover food and used napkins in. "Well, thanks for buying me lunch. It was pretty good."

"Most of the restaurants around here are pretty mediocre, but, yeah...if I had to choose, this would be the place I trusted most. At least the food isn't spit in, or at least that I know of.."

"....the cook spits in the food at Bullworth..?" Jungkook asks hesitantly.

"She hates us, so I wouldn't put it past her. Plus, I hear her hacking up her lungs all the time, so there's bound to be _some_ chunks that find their way into the crap she makes, even if it wasn't on purpose. Most of the students try to stay away from her cooking - the rest who trust it are dumbasses."

"That's nasty.."

"That's not even the half of it." Taehyung says, snickering as the two head out of the shop together. "Anyways, you have photography class next, correct?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Great, you'll have to let me know what you think about Ms. Phillips.." Taehyung says, smirking.

As Taehyung and Jungkook make their way back to the Academy, Jungkook don't speak much - instead, letting Taehyung do all the talking. _I swear, this guy could speak enough words to fill a novel in 5 minutes_. Jungkook thinks.

Jungkook mostly lets the things Taehyung was saying go in one ear out the other, but it wasn't that he was purposely ignoring him, or anything - his brain tends to have a mind of it's own sometimes. He can only hope that what the older was saying wasn't _too_ important - the last thing he remembers him saying was something about how intelligent he was, so he doubts he was missing out on anything too great.

_(time skip)_  
-

"I expect you to bring this to me at the end of the year exactly in the shape it is now." Ms. Phillips says, offering a black box with a handle on it out to Jungkook, who's eyes are practically locked onto the sight before him - that of which, certainly wasn't her face.

Ms. Phillips gaze follows Jungkook's, and she crosses her arms over her sizable chest. "Are you listening to me, Jungkook?"

"Oh, um, yes Ms." Jungkook says as he holds his hand out for the box, redirecting his focus onto anything but her. He clears his throat. _Sheesh, Taehyung was right.._

"Great. If anything at all happens to this camera, do keep in mind that it will be coming out of your parent's paychecks - and I would imagine they wouldn't be too happy about that." Ms. Phillips says, patting Jungkook on his shoulder. "Just looking out for you, sweetheart."

"I'll take good care of it, thank you." Jungkook holds out a packet. "Here's this back, Ms. I read it all the way through."

"You can keep it in case you need to reference something. There's a lot of rules to photography you know - it's not just a simple, _snap,"_ She mimics the motion of snapping a camera, "and done. There is an art to it, and it takes a lot of practice to get down."

"I understand."

"Well, I'm going to send you home with a few more materials to help you catch up with what we have currently been learning. As of right now, the class hasn't actually put their cameras to use quite yet - aspiring photographers first need to know what it is they should look out for when it comes to taking a beautiful photo; so you actually have come at a great time." She says, then hands him a textbook. "We are on chapter 5, so as long as you get caught up by the end of the month, you will be able to join us on our first trip to the great outdoors," she holds her hand up, "where we will be capturing a moment of nature's utmost beauty."

"Will do, Ms." Jungkook says, leaning down to put the textbook in his bag, along with the camera he was given.

"Ms. Phillips?" A male student says, coming up behind Jungkook, to which Jungkook glances over his shoulder.

"Yes, what is it, Gordon?"

"Can I stay after school for extra credit?"

"But, Gordon...you already have an A in my class." Ms. Phillip's says, crossing her arms.

"I know, but...I want to make sure it doesn't drop.." Gordon says, kicking at the ground.

"Quit fretting over your grade, dear boy. You are doing just fine, now go on - you have another class to attend." She says, shooing the teen along.

"Aw...alright.." Gordon says, rubbing the back of his neck.

After Jungkook finishes putting his things away, Ms. Phillips instructs both of them to go on their way, to which they do.

As the boys were walking out of class, Gordon glances over at Jungkook. "So...uh, your name is Jungkook, huh?" He asks.

"Mhm." Jungkook says, nodding his head.

"That's a strange name...you not from around here?"

"I was born in South Korea and moved to the US a few years ago. My mom just recently remarried, so we just moved into town a couple weeks ago with my step-dad."

"Ohh...cool...are you by chance related to Kim Taehyung?"

"Nope. Never seen him before in my life before coming here."

"Well, that's a relief...anyways, so, uh...what did you think of Ms. Phillips..? Her class is pretty cool, huh.." The teen says, a love-struck smile coming over his face.

"It's alright, I guess." Jungkook says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just _alright_?" Gordon asks, looking over at Jungkook with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Ms. Phillips is amazing, dude...you can't tell me any of the other classes you have had has come even close to how awesome hers is.."

"To he honest, I was a little bit bored reading that gigantic packet.."

"Bored?!" Gordon says, looking genuinely offended by Jungkook's words. "How can you be _bored?"_

"Were we attending the same class...? All it was was a bunch of listening and reading...I thought we would do a little more picture taking, considering, well...that's what the entire class is supposed to be about."

"Well, I'm sorry bro, but you must be pretty blind if you can't see the awesomeness that is Ms. Phillips' class.."

"Actually, I hate to break it to you, _bro_ but...I think you might be the blind one, here."

Gordon stops Jungkook by blocking him with his arm. "Excuse me..? Are you trying to pick a fight with me already, kid?" Jungkook says, turning his entire attention onto Jungkook.

"No. I'm just stating facts...all I'm saying is that _you_ must be the blind one, considering I, and I'm sure _everyone else,_ can clearly see the way you look at her. You're so blinded by her appearance that you're not not able to see anything else whatsoever...I mean, it's my first day and already I see this."

"Don't act like you didn't sneak a few peeks in too, punk."

"It's sort of hard not to when they're right there.." Jungkook says, itching his head.

"Ms. Phillips is beautiful inside and out, and you're just stupid if you don't see that."

"Relax...I'm not saying Ms. Phillips isn't a good teacher, it's my first day - I don't even know what to think of her yet."

"Well, if you give her any problems, you'll be having to answer to me, got it?"

"Sure...got it.." Jungkook says, rolling his eyes when Gordon turns away.

As Jungkook was coming up to his next class, he tenses up after feeling an arm drape over his shoulder for what felt like the thousandth time today, and he glances over to see a familiar face.

"The time has finally come - Science with Taehyung. Ready to slice open some rats?" Taehyung asks, just a few inches away from Jungkook's face.

Jungkook forced an awkward smile and he nods his head. "Oh yeah...I'm absolutely _thrilled_." He says sarcastically.

_Will I ever get a break from this guy?_


	4. Deskmates

As the two boys are making their way towards the classroom, Jungkook glances over at Taehyung's arm that was draped around his shoulder. "I don't wanna, uh...hurt your feelings or anything, but I'm not really that fond of people touching me." He says, prompting Taehyung to look over at him.

"Oh? Does it make you uncomfortable or something?" Taehyung asks, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Why's that?" Taehyung asks, still keeping his arm snug around Jungkook even as they enter the classroom.

"I dunno...it's just always been that way since I was a kid." Jungkook says, wiggling his shoulders a little bit, but Taehyung's arm doesn't budge.

"Hm... _I dunno..._ your shoulder is _pretty_ comfortable, though...I don't think I want to."

"Wow...you're a difficult one, aren't you?" Jungkook says, putting it as nicely as he could.

"I'm just trying to get you to loosen up a bit, is all." Taehyung says, finally letting the younger go. He holds his hands out towards a long desk that was built for two. "Anyways, you'll be happy to know I got you a seat next to me, so you don't have to converse with any of the clowns in here."

Though he was a little bit bummed to see that he wouldn't have his own desk, Jungkook nods and sets his bag down beside it on the floor, then pulls the seat out from underneath it.

"Gee, _you're welcome_...." Taehyung says, rolling his eyes. "Dr. Slawter is always a little late to his own class, so we can chill for a bit before he gets here." He says, rubbing his hands together. "I'll go get you a folder and a textbook. Be right back."

After Taehyung walks off, Jungkook leans down to rummage through his bag for his pencil case, but stops soon after when he hears Pete's soft voice call out to him.

"Oh, hey Jungkook!" Pete says, prompting Jungkook to look up.

"Oh, Petey, right? Sorry, I'm bad with names." Jungkook says, and Pete nods his head.

"Pete, Petey...either one works. But uh, wow, glad to see you! I didn't know you were gonna be in this class! I _thought_ I heard Dr. Slawter saying something about a new student, but I wasn't sure."

"Yep, here I am, haha..." Jungkook says, clearing his throat. "Taehyung didn't mention that you were in this class too."

"Oh that's weird...fun fact, this is actually where Taehyung and I met." He scratched the back of his head. "But, um...I hate to break it to you, since you've already got your stuff out...but..." he laughs nervously before continuing. "You're actually in my spot."

"I am..?" Jungkook says, lowering his eyebrows in confusion. He glances over to Taehyung, who was starting to walk back over, then back to Pete. "Wait, but Taehyung told me this spot was free."

"What? Why would Taehyung say that?" Pete says, he too lowering his brows.

"Oh, heya Pete." Taehyung says. He drops Jungkook's books down onto the desk, causing a loud, sharp thud as the book's hardback cover came in contact with it - scaring the living crap out of nearly everyone surrounding them.

"Hey...um, did you tell Jungkook that he could sit here?" Pete asks, cocking his head a bit.

"Yup, I sure did. Why?" Taehyung replies rather nonchalantly.

"Well, I didn't think I had to explain, but that's my seat." Pete says.

"Correction; _used_ to be your seat." Taehyung says, sitting down in his chair. "Ya see, I may have told the teach' yesterday that you wanted to swap seats with the new kid. I didn't think you'd mind."

"You did what? But Taehyung, I never said-"

"Um, I can move, it's no problem." Jungkook says as he starts collecting his things. He starts to stand up from the chair, but Taehyung reaches over him and blocks him with his arm, preventing him from doing so.

"No, Jungkook. It's okay." Taehyung says, redirecting his attention back onto Pete. "Petey, you said you wanted me to stop treating you like a child correct?"

"Well yes, but I don't see how that has anything to do with-"

"Then quit whining like one and go sit over there. It's not like it's going to kill you to be away from me for a little while." Taehyung says, pointing with his other hand towards an empty desk at the complete opposite side of the room. "Jungkook needs all the help he can get, so you can sacrifice your seat."

"But.."

"Okay, class. Settle down, settle down.." An older gentlemen with a white lab coat says after walking into the classroom. "Get to your seats."

Pete glances from Jungkook, over to Taehyung, then sheepishly makes his way over to his new spot, leaving Jungkook with a feeling of slight guilt.

"As you are probably well aware, a new student will be attending our class. If you would, please stand up and get your introduction out of the way so we can start our lesson, posthaste." Dr. Slawter says.

Doing as instructed, Jungkook halfway stands up from his desk and mutters a simple, "My name's Jungkook, nice to meet you all." Then immediately sits back down.

"Great. Now, you'll all be happy to know that the shipments of rats got here safe and sound. Everyone only receives _one_ , so I sincerely hope no one messes up. There is no room for error." Dr. Slawter says, going over to a large box that was stored in the corner of the room, containing a large amount of jars filled with liquid.

As Dr. Slawter starts handing out one jar per student, a few moans and groans, along with some "EWWWWs" fill the room, aside from Taehyung, who just looks at his jar in awe. "Cool!!" Taehyung says, smirking as he examines the dead rat floating around in the jar closely (to which he gets a few questionable looks as a result.)

"You will each get one scalpel, one magnifying glass, and one pair of forceps. When you are done with the tools, place them in the empty bin over there, so they can be properly sanitized." Dr. Slawter says, handing out a set of tools to each of the students, along with a pair of gloves. "Have you ever dissected a specimen before, Jungkook?" Dr. Slawter asks as he hands Jungkook his tools.

"No, sir. Never in my life." Jungkook replies, putting on his gloves.

"Well, this should be a rather momentous occasion for you, then. Just follow along with my instructions and you should be just fine."

"Don't worry Dr. Slawter, I'll be Jungkook's moral support." Taehyung says, patting Jungkook's back.

"Quite good." Dr. Slawter says, then starts heading back to the chalkboard.

"Isn't this _exciting_??" Taehyung says as he pulls his gloves over his hands, letting it smack against his wrist.

"I think I'm actually going to be sick..." Jungkook says as he watches the dead rat's lifeless body floating around in the liquid.

"Oh, quit being a little wimp. It's just a rat." Taehyung says, hastily unscrewing the jar's lid. As he removes the rat with his forceps, he plops it down onto the tray on his desk, causing Jungkook to jump back a little bit.

"Hey, be careful!! You almost got rat juice on me!"

"It's not rat juice. It's formaldehyde."

"Well, whatever juices it is, I don't want it near me."

"Hey, Jungkook...look.." Taehyung says, prompting Jungkook to look over.

"What are you..." Jungkook says, watching curiously as Taehyung holds the rat up by it's paws.

To Jungkook's shock, Taehyung starts humming the Waltz of The Flowers and he begins swinging the rat around their desk, to which Jungkook slowly lifts his hand up to cover his face.

"Hello there, m'lady. Care for a dance?" Taehyung says, peaking Jungkook's curiosity.

Seeing that Taehyung now had both of their rats and were holding them in front of each other, Jungkook snatches his out of the older's hand. "Oh my God...give me that..!" He says, trying to hold back a laugh. "That's so messed up. They're not freaking dolls..!" He whisper yells.

"I wish I had a mini top hat." Taehyung says, still holding the rat by the arms and making it do a little dance.

"TAEHYUNG! Put that specimen down this instant! It is not your plaything!"

Pulling his lips inwards, Taehyung plops the rat back down onto the tray, and Jungkook just shakes his head.

"Okay, class...we're going to start off with pinning the arms and legs down...they can get quite slippery, and we don't want any...accidents like last time." Dr. Slawter says.

"What happened last time?" Jungkook whispers, looking over at Taehyung curiously.

"Some kid managed to slice his finger. Unlucky bastard accidentally hit an artery."

"Geeez...that's awful."

"Blood was _everywhere...._ isn't it crazy how humans can bleed so much blood just from a little simple cut?" Taehyung says, shoving a pin into one of the rat's legs.

"Is he okay?" Jungkook asks, hesitantly.

"Hmm...I dunno. Haven't seen him for awhile. He did lose _a lot_ of blood. It was pretty fascinating to watch though."

"I wouldn't say fascinating would be the right word in that scenario..."

"What would _you_ say is the right word then?"

"Creepy...horrifying...disgusting...probably not 'fascinating.'"

"To each their own, I guess." Taehyung says, shrugging his shoulders, then continues pinning the rat with no ounce of hesitation what-so-ever. Meanwhile, Jungkook struggles to even put one in; nearly vomiting before the pin even comes in contact with it's skin.

Suddenly feeling like someone was watching at him, Jungkook stops mid-pin and his eyes shoot up. Something tells him to look over in Pete's direction, so he does, and sure enough, his eyes had indeed been fixated on him. The moment he was caught, Pete immediately drops his gaze back down onto his tray; the simple action making Jungkook feel a bit uncomfortable, but he continues on with his project anyways, trying not to overthink the awkward interaction. But it was no more than a few minutes later when the same thing happened yet again.

This time - even though it wasn't at all in Jungkook's character to do so -he attempts to give Pete a smile, though it came off as more of a look of pain than anything close to a smile. And none to his surprise, he wasn't returned one - Pete instead turning away from him and resuming his dissection.

. . . . . . .

"Poor guys." Taehyung says, holding up a pair of disembodied rat testicles in his forceps.

"When you all are finished removing the testes, please set it into the container with the rest of the organs and close the lid tightly." Dr. Slawter says.

" _Testes?"_ Jungkook says, frantically looking up from the rat, over to Taehyung's rat to see how far along he was. Seeing that Taehyung's rat was pretty much hollow, his jaw drops. "What the heck, I'm still on the heart..!" He says.

"The heart..? Wasn't that like...the first thing we removed?" Taehyung says, putting his forceps down onto the tray with the rest of his dirty tools and removing his gloves. "Weren't you paying any attention?"

"I...I guess not." Jungkook says, lowering his foreceps.

"I'll be coming around to give each of you a score. I expect everyone's rat to be as hollow as a chocolate Easter bunny." Dr. Slawter says.

"Oof...sucks to be you." Taehyung says, leaning back smugly in his chair. "Can't believe you weren't even able to follow such simple instructions."

Knowing that it was a lost cause to continue any further, Jungkook puts his forceps down and starts removing his gloves. As he was doing so, he curiously glances over at Pete yet again, catching him looking in his direction for what seemed like the millionth time in the past 40 minutes.  
"Um...Taehyung?"

"Hmm?" Taehyung says

"I think Pete may be upset."

"Ha, what's new?"

"I dunno...this _was_ his spot. I know I'd be pretty mad if someone took my spot too. Maybe I should move."

"Oh boo-hoo. He'll just have to get over it. You're not moving spots."

"It doesn't really matter that much to me honestly."

"Yeah well, it matters to me alright? Now just ignore him." Taehyung snaps, much to Jungkook surprise. "Be quiet, Dr. Slawter is coming to our table." He says.

"Oh dear..." Dr. Slawter says, looking down at Jungkook's mutilated rat.   
"What did you do to it, my boy..?"

"To be honest sir....I don't even know. I guess dissecting rats isn't my forte..."

"Well....I suppose you _tried..._ " Dr. Slawter says, scribbling something down in his notebook. After writing, he redirects his focus onto Taehyung's, to which his expression immediately lightens up.

"Wowww...quite impressive yet again, Taehyung. I know I've said it before, but you could make a spectacular Biologist one of these days. I mean look at these clean edges..." He says, leaning down to get a closer look. "I feel like I am looking at a piece of fine art!" He says, jotting in his notebook.

"I guess I really know my away around some rat guts." Taehyung says.

"Indeed, you do. I can confidently and proudly say, you will be receiving an A, no doubt about it."

"Thank you, sir."

"No, thank _you_." Dr. Slawter says, the proceeds to walk over to the next desk of students.

As Jungkook and Taehyung were picking up their tools to bring over to the cleaning bin, Taehyung takes one last glance over at Jungkook's rat. "Ugh, God....promise me you'll never be a surgeon.." Taehyung says, shaking his head back and fourth, to which Jungkook just rolls his eyes.

. . . . .

**_After school_ ** **4:30pm**

"Well, you're crap outta luck. I guess you're just gonna have to go on without me." Taehyung says.

"I think I'll survive." Jungkook says.

"I don't know what makes that idiot, Galloway, think that I deserved a B on that essay. For him to think that was worth anything less than an A is insulting..."

"A B really isn't anything to get mad over, though, you know that, right?"

"B is average...to put someone like me in the average percentile...that's nothing but a slap in the face."

"What are you planning on doing about it?"

"If it were up to me, I'd get his ass fired. But, for now....I'll have to suck it up and see what exactly it is he would consider to be worth an A." Taehyung says, rubbing his temple.

"Well, good luck with that." Jungkook says, about to take off, but Taehyung stops him by his shoulder.

"Since you don't have me to protect you, if I were you, I would take the back exit of the school. You're less likely to have a run-in with anyone wanting to give you trouble."

"Note taken. Good luck on your essay then, I guess." Jungkook says, and the two bid farewell..

. . .

Jungkook looks down at his watch as he walks out of the school's back entrance like Taehyung had suggested - it's only 4:30 and already he's ready for bed. Even though it's not even the end of it, it feels like this day has dragged on for an eternity to the teen, and all he wants to do now is to go to his room and relax. Plus, he still felt pretty nauseous after staring at the inside of a rat for an hour today.

With Taehyung hopefully gone for the next couple hours, Jungkook has a glimmer of hope he can _finally_ relax. Though he only had to deal with him for a couple hours total, it feels like he's known Taehyung for a lifetime - and not in a good way, either. But now, he'll finally be able to take it easy and take some time for himself...or so he thought.

"Wait a second...so _this_ is the new kid?" Jungkook hears, prompting him to stop in place. He glances up from his watch, only for his gaze to land on a worn out, brown leather jacket.

He looks into the brown eyes of the shorter teen standing before him, but only for a moment before something else catches his attention in his peripheral vision; three other similarly dressed males walking out from the shadows of the corner.

_The greasers._

"He can't be." One of the male says in a thick bronx accent, looking Jungkook over. "He's just a little pipsqueak!"

"What's your name, kid?"

"Um, I'm Jungkook." Jungkook says.

"Jungkook what?"

"Jeon. Jeon Jungkook."

"Wow...so you _are_ the new kid...looks like the rumor wasn't true, boys." The first and foremost male says, looking back at his friends who all had smirks on their faces.

"Um...may I ask what rumor you're talking about?" Jungkook asks, looking to and from each of the males.

"Well, word's been goin' around that the new kid is a bit of a trouble-maker...that you caught your last school on fire. Ha."

"But you're just a kid...looks like you should still be in diapers." The tallest of the males add, earning snickers from the group.

"Well, the fire thing might not be true, but...yes, I have gotten into my fair share of trouble." Jungkook says.

"What, did ya stay up past your 9 o clock bed time?" The leader says in a condescending tone, leaning in a bit with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble." Jungkook says, adjusting the heavy backpack on his shoulders. "I'm just trying to get back to my dorm."

"Chill, kid. We're just messin' with ya." He says, ruffling Jungkook's hair. "We're just a bit confused is all, considerin' we were expectin' oh, I dunno, maybe someone a few inches talla...maybe 50 pounds heavia with all these crazy rumors goin' around."

"That's why we wanted to see ya for ourselves...see how tough you really were." His friend adds. "But, looks they really were just rumors."

"I don't know what you want me to say, but I might not be the biggest or most intimidating looking, but...it's true, I got sent to this dump for a reason...and that reason being, I did find myself in a bit of trouble. Take that with what you will." Jungkook replies.

"What could you have possibly done? You look like if you were hugged too hard, you'd snap in half."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jungkook says.

"Oh come on...tell us somethin' impressive."

"Really, i'd rather just go to my dorm. I'm tired...but, maybe another day..?" Jungkook says.

"Aww, you're borin'...but I'm just tellin' ya, if you want our respect, you're gonna have to earn it. And maybe if you're as bad as you say ya are, then maybe....just maybe, we will consida ya into our group in the future."

"First off - I never claimed I was 'bad'. And two - who says I wanna join you guys? I'm doing pretty well on my own, thanks." Jungkook says.

"Hmm...bit of a smart ass, eh? Okay. I see how it is."

"Can I just go now? Really, I'm not looking for any fights." Jungkook asks.

"Sheesh, someone's in a hurry...well, not before knowin' our names. I'm Larry," the leader of the pack says, then tilts his head in the direction of the boys standing behind him, "and these ugly mugs ova here are Ricky, Lucky and Lefty."

"Oh wow..." Jungkook says, trying to lighten things up with an awkward chuckle. "Your guys' names all end with a Y. Funny."

"Funny? You sayin' our names are funny??" Ricky asks, taking a step up and cracking his knuckles.

"What, no, no." Jungkook says. "I just thought it was a coincidence, is all..." Jungkook puts his hands up defensively, and Lefty puts his arm across his friend, stopping him from stepping up any further.

"Watch what ya say, twerp." Lucky says, and Jungkook only nods.

_Sheesh these guys are touchy..._

"Alright, alright. Can I go _now_?" Jungkook asks, and Larry thinks for a second before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm warnin' ya, if I were you, I wouldn't show my face around the auto shop." Larry says.

"Yeah, that's our turf." Lefty adds.

"Ain't no skinny twerps like you allowed ova there." Ricky chimes in.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of stepping on your precious turf." Jungkook says, rolling his eyes as he turns away from them.

As Jungkook walks off, the group of guys turn and start walking down the opposite way of the path.

"We should tell Johnny about this one." Lucky says, and the others nod their heads.

"Right. There's somethin' different about that kid, he's got a 'tude that pisses me off." Larry says.

"We'll hafta keep our eye on him." Lucky says.

"No doubt."

-

Having successfully blended in with the rest of the crowd of students walking into the A dorm, Jungkook goes to hurry into his room, but he stops after seeing Pete heading into his room that was just a couple doors down from his.

"Hey, Pete!" Jungkook calls out, and Pete glances over at him as he was about to step inside.

"Can we talk for a sec?" Jungkook asks, and Pete looks from him, to his doorway.

"Um, sorry Jungkook, I have homework to do." Pete says, and takes not a second longer to linger in the hall - practically throwing himself into his room.

Not about to try and chase him down to convince him further, Jungkook shrugs his shoulders and heads into his room. After throwing his bag down onto the floor beside his bed, he plops down onto his squeaky mattress - letting out probably the biggest, most relieved sigh he has ever let out in his life.

_God have mercy on my patience...please let everyone leave me alone for the rest of the night..._


	5. "Friend" or Foe?

It's been a bit uncomfortable around Pete ever since I last saw him. He's been acting pretty butthurt since he - and, well, _I_ \- learned that I took over his spot in science class. I do feel a bit guilty for it, even if it wasn't my choice, but I'm not really one to know how to comfort someone...or whatever it is you're supposed to do in a situation like this.

On the other hand, I can't help but wonder how Taehyung was able to act as nonchalant as he did; you would think he would feel somewhat bad, but I honestly don't think he sees anything wrong with what he did in the slightest. I dunno, maybe I'm just overthinking it, but something about it is a bit strange if you ask me. But to be fair, _everything_ about this Taehyung guy seems strange.

Maybe it's the condescending tone in his voice, or his superiority complex...or maybe it's just everything combined. Usually I have a decent notion of what someone's gonna be like right off the bat, but with Taehyung, I have no clue. Sometimes he comes off as nice, and other times, he comes off as a complete jerk; his personality seems like a roller coaster at times, and I can't get a grasp on it. Even the way he calls me 'friend' is weird...it just doesn't sound...genuine.

I guess it would be wrong to judge by my first impression. Maybe the more I get to know him the more I'll understand, but for now...I guess I'll just have to keep my guard up - it seems like my only option at this point.

-

**Tuesday Morning**

*RING*

After the morning alarm rings throughout the dorm, Jungkook's groggy eyes pop open and the first thing he is greeted with for the day is Taehyung's eyes peering down at him.

"Oh my GOD!" Jungkook says, grabbing onto his bed in fear - his once squinted eyes now the size of quarters.

"Morning, buddy. Glad to see you're alive." Taehyung says, hovering over him.

"Taehyung..! What are you doing in my room ag- AH!"

"Hi, Jungkook.."

"Pete?? What the hell?! You're in here _too?_ " Jungkook says, looking to and from Pete and Taehyung, who were sitting on each side of his bed.

"Trust me, it wasn't up to me...Taehyung forced me to." Pete says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have to admit, it _was_ pretty creepy, huh?" Taehyung says, looking across Jungkook over to Pete.

"What was creepy..?" Jungkook asks, wiping the slight drool that was on the corner of his mouth.

"You were sleeping with your eyes half-way open...Taehyung called me in here because he thought you were dead." Pete says.

"Turns out - you're just a weirdo!" Taehyung says, giving Jungkook a jarring pat on his back. "Isn't that a relief?"

"Well, it looks like to me, the only weirdos in here are you two...get off of my bed." Jungkook says, shooing the two off, to which they did.

" _Oh yeah_ , I almost forgot what a scaredy cat you were." Taehyung holds his arms behind his back. "Sooo...been hearing around that you caught a few of the greasers' attention yesterday..." He says, watching as Jungkook stands up from his bed.

"Yup, looks like it...so, what's the deal with everyone trying to intimidate me around here? Is that just a common thing?" Jungkook asks as he stretches.

"Oh yes...if you're not in their clique, you're nothing more than a piece of trash on the ground in their eyes, generally speaking." Taehyung says, redirecting his attention onto Pete. "Isn't that right, Petey? You would be the one to know best."

"This place is a dump." Pete says, rubbing the side of his arm. "Even when I'm just minding my own business, I'm picked on mercilessly."

"To be honest though, you _are_ a rather easy target...I'm not apart of any clique, yet no one particularly messes with me...you two must have irritating faces, I guess." Taehyung says, snickering.

"What are you talking about? People bad mouth you all the time." Pete says.

"Yeah, just by _morons._ As far as I'm concerned, their words are meaningless to me." Taehyung says.

"In other words, _everyone's_ words are meaningless to you then." Pete says.

"Pretty much." Taehyung says, earning a roll of the eyes from Pete.

"Will you ever get over yourself, Taehyung?" Pete asks.

"Will you ever stop being a pansy, Pete?" Taehyung asks in return.

"Will I ever have a peaceful morning where you two aren't creeping around in my room?" Jungkook asks, shaking his head back and fourth. "Please, just get out and let me get ready in peace." He says, shooing them off.

"Great, Look what you've done, Pete. It's only his third day and Jungkook can't stand you already." Taehyung says, looking over his shoulder towards the shorter one as the two of them make their way out of the bedroom.

. . . .

**11:00am**

"I would * _hiccup*_ like to apologize for forgetting to introduce you all to the new student yesterday....it seemed to have slipped my mind...so, we're just going to pretend that _today_ is Jungkook's first day...Jungkook, please introduce yourself to the class...."

"Um, hello...I'm Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook says, standing up at the front of the class, alongside his English teacher, Mr. Galloway.

"You seriously didn't realize until now that someone you had never seen before suddenly joined your class?" Gordon says through a snicker, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well......I do have a lot of students coming in and out of my class almost every single day...it was an honest *hiccup* mistake." Mr. Galloway slurs his words, attempting to defend himself.

"Oh yeah, _for sure....._ the booze _definitely_ wasn't a factor.." Gordon says sarcastically, earning a few chuckles from the rest of the students.

"I don't know what you're talking * _hiccup*_ about.." Mr. Galloway says.

"It's okay, Mr. Galloway. I understand." Jungkook says, his nose slightly scrunched up from the pungent smell of alcohol that was emitting from the older.

"Thank you, Jungkook...so, did you ever get yourself a textbook?" Mr. Galloway slurs, wobbly turning towards the younger.

"No...I'm not going to lie, I sort of just dozed off during the majority of your...um, lecture." Jungkook says, using the term 'lecture' loosely.

"Oh yes....that's quite alright....it happens to the best of us.." Mr. Galloway says, slightly chuckling. He unsteadily makes his way over towards the bookshelf beside his desk and he pulls out a textbook, handing it over to Jungkook who was following cautiously beside him. When the elder nearly tips over, Jungkook puts his arm out for support.

"Are you...okay, sir?" Jungkook asks, steadying the wobbly man.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes....just fine, just fine..." Mr. Galloway slurs, starting to make his way back over to his desk, with the help of Jungkook. "I don't have the best balance..." He sits down in his chair and opens up his desk drawers. "Oh, Jungkook? Before you sit down, would you mind handing out these packets to everyone, please?"

"Sure thing, sir.." Jungkook says, grabbing the work packets that Mr. Galloway was holding out.

"How very helpful. Okay, class...we will be starting off with a _*hiccup*_ quick refresher on the use of proper punctuation and grammar." Mr. Galloway says as Jungkook hands out the packets to the students. "It is a rather simple task...there are a total of 12 sentences, and alllll you have to do is circle all the mistakes you can find throughout them. Underneath the sentences, I would like you to rewrite the sentence with the correct punctuation and grammar."

After Jungkook was done handing out the packets, he takes the extra ones back to Mr. Galloway, while keeping one for himself and goes to sit down in his seat.

"So...while you all are doing that, I'll just be sitting here drinking my.......tea." Mr. Galloway says, removing a small bottle from his desk's drawer. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask each other for help.."

"Drunken idiot..." Jungkook overhears Gordon mumble to himself, and he glances over as the teen shakes his head at their teacher.

"So um...is he always this way?" Jungkook whispers over to Gordon.

"Pretty much. But, I have to say, these past couple of weeks he's been _especially_ bad, even for his standards." Gordon replies.

"You're telling me no one has ever complained? I mean...he's nearly falling over in his chair.." Jungkook says, his anxiety skyrocketing every time Mr. Galloway makes any movement whatsoever.

"Psh, are you kidding?" A brunette female says, overhearing the two's conversation. "Snitching on him would just mess everything up for us."

"I _would_ complain, because I'm apparently one of the very few people who actually give a crap about their grades," Gordon says, shooting the female a glare. "But, I can't. If I did, everyone would be pissed at me for being a snitch."

"Yeah, you better not, Gordon, or I'll tell Ted to kick your ass. You're not gonna mess with my free time." The girl says, sitting back in her chair and pulling out a small mirror from her bag.

"Shut your face, Mandy." Gordon rolls his eyes and redirects his focus back down onto his packet. Jungkook glances around the room, watching as nearly everyone completely abandoned their packets and were doing pretty much whatever they wanted - whether that be working on their previous night's homework, eating snacks, or whispering with each other.

Jungkook lowers his pencil down a little bit, looking over at Mr. Galloway, who was just sitting back in his chair, taking a drink from the bottle. He looks back over at Gordon. "So...he's so oblivious that he doesn't even notice that, like, no one is doing their work?" He asks.

"Nope. If a bull came charging into the room, he'd probably be so lost in la-la land that he wouldn't even realize it, well...until he looked up to see his classroom trashed." Gordon says.

"And no one is afraid of getting an F..?" Jungkook asks.

"Mr. Galloway is notoriously hard to impress...even if we were to try our hardest, you'd be lucky if you got a C, and _extremely_ lucky for a B...so, most of the class has lost all motivation and just scribble down whatever the hell they want to on their assignments. The students' grades in this class are the lowest in the entire school."

"Great..." Jungkook says, resting his head in his hand.

"So yeah, I'd advise you get used to it...and I'm just warning you, if you even miss a _comma_ , he'll dock you like 10 points. Even though he's a nothing but a low-life drunk, he's got eagle eyes when it comes to spotting mistakes in our work, and he's the complete opposite of forgiving. So, good luuuck." Gordon says with a snicker, and Jungkook looks down at his packet, suddenly feeling very intimidated.

-

**_12:00pm_ **

Jungkook peers around the corner, watching as Taehyung stands in the hallway looking left and right (presumably for him.) He takes the moment the older is looking in the opposite direction to make his move, darting across the hall then out one of the school's side exits.

Jungkook tries to keep his head down as he passes by the other students, praying that no one interrupts his plan of escape, and luckily, everyone pays him no attention. Still keeping his head down as he walks through the courtyard, he hurries his way towards the library.

. . .

Standing on his tippy-toes, Jungkook struggles to reach a book at the top of the shelf - his fingers coming just a few inches short of it. He let's out a grunt as he tries jumping up to get a hold of it, but to no avail.

"Come on, you almost got it!" Jungkook hears, prompting him to look over at Pete, who was walking down the aisle towards him.

"Oh um, hey, Pete." Jungkook says, lowering himself down. He looks up at the book, then back over to Pete. "I don't think I'm gonna have any luck."

"Aw.." Pete says, he too, looking up at the book. "I would help you but, um..." Pete looks down at himself, then to Jungkook who stands significantly higher than him. "....as you can see...I'm not the tallest, haha..."

"It's alright. Maybe I can shake the shelf, or throw another book at it or something.." Jungkook says, scratching the back of his head. "Or better yet, I can throw you at it."He adds, earning a giggle from the shorter.

" _Or_ , another _safer_ option is for you to get on the ground and I could use you as a stepping stool." Pete says, chuckling.

"Hmm...that actually might work." Jungkook says, rubbing his chin.

"Oh, I was actually kidding but, um..." Pete goes to say, but stops as he watches Jungkook get down onto his hands and knees. "Okay, I guess we're doing it then." He says, and sets his backpack down on the floor.

As Pete puts one of his feet on Jungkook's back, he stops before putting any pressure. "Are you sure it's not gonna hurt you?" He says.

"No, no. You can't be that heavy...what are you...like 5'5?" Jungkook asks.

"Close enough....5'4, actually." Pete says, stepping up onto Jungkook's back. He uses the book shelf to steady himself as he reaches up for the book. "Can you lift up just a little bit higher?" He asks, and Jungkook does what he asks.

"It's the one at the very end." Jungkook says.

"Got it." Pete says, and slowly lowers himself down off of Jungkook's back.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Jungkook says, pulling himself up onto his feet with the help of Pete. He stretches his back as Pete wipes the slight dirt off the back of his sweater vest.

"No worries." Pete says, handing over the book with a smile.

"Hey, uh by the way, I've been meaning to apologize for taking your spot yesterday. I can talk to Dr. Slawter if you want, it's really no trouble."

"No, no it's okay. I realized I was acting pretty dumb about it.." Pete says through a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry for ignoring you last night. That was....pretty childish of me."

"Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing." Jungkook says. "So, we're cool..?"

"Yeah. For sure!" Pete says, looking down at Jungkook's fist, then gives him a gentle fistbump.

"Hey Pete, hey Jungkook!" They both hear, prompting them to look over at Algie who had walked up beside them, clutching a few books in his hands.

"Hey Algie." Pete says, waving.

"What are you guys up to?" Algie asks.

"I mean...we're in a library.." Jungkook says, shrugging his shoulders. "About what you would expect."

"Yeah, just checking out some books." Pete says.

"Cool. What books are you checking out?" Algie asks.

Pete looks down at his book and holds it up, showing him the cover. "Hunter X Hunter."

"Awesome! I heard that's really good. What about you, Jungkook? I wholeheartedly recommend the Harry Potter series if you haven't read it already...I mean, I'm sure you've already read it though.." Algie says.

"Oh, uh, I'm not really a fan of reading to be honest...I just needed a book for one of my classes." Jungkook says.

"What is it?" Algie asks, leaning over, curiously.

"Nothing...just something for English." Jungkook says, slightly hiding the book behind him.

"Oh...ok." Algie says, adjusting his round glasses. "So uh...I'm sure you already know, but you've been quite the talk of the school Jungkook..!"

"Oh yeah..?" Jungkook asks as he leans down to put his book in his backpack. "And what exactly are people talking about?"

"Oh...you know...the usual.."

"No, I don't know. What's _the usual?"_

"Well...just people wondering what you're like...and uh...that you've been hanging out with that sociopath, Taehyung, a lot..." Algie says, laughing nervously.

"Sociopath?" Jungkook asks, raising his brow.

"Yeah, it means-"

"I know what it means..." Jungkook says. "But what makes people say that?" he asks, noticing that both Algie and Pete shoot each other a quick look.

Algie rubs the side of his arm. "Oh, uh...It's just....Taehyung's a little bit...um..."

"I'm a little bit what, Algernon?" Algie hears, widening his eyes. He flips around, only to see Taehyung coming around the corner of the bookshelf; Jungkook and Pete, too, glancing over.

 _crap...how did he know I was here..??_ Jungkook thinks.

As Taehyung waits for Algie to reply, he looks over at the other two boys who were standing there, quietly. "Hey, Jungkook....you were supposed to wait for me after class." He says, prompting Jungkook to look up from the ground.

"Huh...? Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot."

"Forgot? How could you forget about _me?"_ Taehyung asks, looking slightly offended.

"I guess I just...let it slip my mind, I dunno."

"Hmm...maybe you should learn how to pay a bit more attention, then." Taehyung says, then redirects his attention back onto Algie. "Come on, spit it out, peestain, I'm waiting." He says as he crosses his arm, leaning a bit closer towards the timid one.

"Um.......actually.....I uh.......I gotta go to the bathroom...!" Algie says, clutching tightly onto the bottom of his shirt. As he went to turn around, Taehyung reaches forward and grabs onto his shoulder, preventing him, causing him to let out a tiny yelp of fear.

"You can't just leave us all hanging like that.." Taehyung says, forcing Algie to turn back towards him. "Do share."

Algie swallows his saliva and he starts to stutter; a drop of sweat drips down his forehead as he stares up at the taller one in complete and utter fear. "I-IIII....I really really really have to go! I can't hold it!" Algernon says, wiggling out of Taehyung's grasp.

"Hmph...fine. I wouldn't want you to piss all over the floor." Taehyung says, shaking his head back and fourth.

Jungkook and Pete go to step out of the waddling Algie's way, but Algie stops when he comes up to them. "Um...Jungkook....I need you to do me a favor.." He says.

"What is it..?" Jungkook asks, him and Pete looking visibly uncomfortable from the events that just transpired.

"Can you walk with me to the bathroom?" He asks, raising a look of question from the other.

"Um...why?" Jungkook asks.

"I-I don't really have time to explain everything...b-but I need your help...the bullies always mess with me when I go by myself...all I need you to do is pretend to be my friend...just for a moment!"

"But...how is me going with you going to stop them from giving you a hard time? What makes you think _I_ could do anything?"

"I-I dunno...you look tough!" Algie says, earning an over exaggerated laugh from Taehyung, but he ignores it. "Please - I'll pay!"

"How much?" Jungkook asks, curiously.

"2 bucks!"

"2 bucks?!" Taehyung butts in. "You think Jungkook is that cheap?"

"I-I don't have a lot.."

"I mean, I guess I co-" Jungkook goes to say, but was cut off.

"You're not really gonna do that for a measly 2 bucks, are you?" Taehyung says. "That's a spit in the face."

Jungkook stands there for a moment, debating with himself internally before replying. "....how about 5 bucks?" He asks, though he's not entirely sure why he does, as he wasn't particularly interested in the money.

"No..... _2 bucks_...?" Algie says, holding up two fingers nervously.

"5 bucks it is." Taehyung says, giving Algie a shove along. "Hurry up and help this loser, Jungkook. I wanna talk to you about something."

"Alright then...let's go, Algie." Jungkook says, then motions Algie along, who follows closely behind him.

After things in the aisle fall to an awkward silence between the two remaining boys, Pete goes to walk off, but was stopped by Taehyung. "Rude. You're not even gonna acknowledge me?" He says.

"Oh, sorry...Hi Taehyung." Pete says, earning a roll of the eyes from Taehyung.

"Tell me what Peestain said. Everything."

"He didn't really say anything besides what you heard." Pete says.

"And you just let him say something like that? About your _friend_?" Taehyung says, lowering his voice.

"He barely said anything before you got here..." Pete says.

"What do you mean 'he barely said anything'? So you're just _okay_ with someone calling your friend a sociopath?" Taehyung asks. "Alright, I see how it is."

"Taehyung...you've called him, _and_ me, worse.."

"Can't anyone take a joke in this school? I swear, everyone is just a delicate little flower." Taehyung asks.

"Maybe Algie was joking too..?"

"No, no, no. Don't make up excuses for him." Taehyung says, pointing his index finger in the shorter one's face. "I can't believe you would talk bad about me behind my back after everything I've done for you."

"What, you got it all wrong.." Pete says, shaking his hand back and fourth. "I didn't even say anything. And wasn't it just this morning that you said that people's words don't matter to you, anyways..?" He mumbles.

"Whatever, Pete. You don't get it. I just thought that out of everyone, _you'd_ know how it feels to have rumors spread about you." Taehyung says, going to walk away, but stops after Pete calls out to him.

"Wait, Taehyung, I'm sorry okay? If Algie says it again, I'll stop him, alright?" Pete says, and Taehyung stands in the aisle, thinking for a moment before replying. "I promise."

"Alright. I'll let it slide...for now. I just don't want Jungkook getting the wrong idea of me, you do understand, don't you? New kids can be gullible, and I don't want him to be scared off by idiotic rumors." Taehyung asks, and Pete nods his head.

"Yeah. I totally understand." Pete says, and Taehyung turns back around.

"Good..." Taehyung says, draping his arm around Pete's shoulder, and the two start walking out of the aisle side by side.

"So um...do you think it was a good idea to send Jungkook out there practically by himself? You know Trent and his friends are gonna be looking out for their next prey, no doubt.." Pete asks with a slightly worried look on his face.

"If Jungkook wants to start going off on his own like he did today, he's gonna have to learn how to handle things himself." Taehyung replies.

"I guess so....but, I'm kind of worried." Pete says.

"Don't be. If he's as independent as he claims he is, he'll be fine." Taehyung says. "And if he isn't, oh well. That's his problem. But if I'm being honest, I'm pretty curious to see how he'll do."

"I guess....what do you think, Taehyung?" Pete asks, looking over. "Do you think he'll make it?"

"Honestly?"

"Mhm."

"I think he's gonna come running back to us, crying like a little baby. I give it 15 minutes." Taehyung says, and Pete looks down at his watch. "Wanna make a bet on it?" He asks, smirking.

"You always win...it's not fair.." Pete says.

"Ah, quit whining. How's about 10 bucks this time?" Taehyung says, and Pete groans as he reaches into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Here...just take it....I already know you're gonna win.." Pete says, holding out the cash.


	6. Chapter 6: Save Algie

Algie and Jungkook hurry down the hall, cautiously looking left and right as they weave in and out of the oncoming students. The notion that, any minute, they could run into someone looking to cause them trouble worries Jungkook, but he's not about to let his fellow classmate know that... instead, he just motions him along; hoping he wouldn't piss his pants before they reach the restroom.

"Just a little bit farther." Jungkook says, picking up his pace a bit, but still trying to keep a fairly low profile by keeping his head down. He could tell a lot of the students were nosey in this school, and he definitely isn't one to enjoy being the topic of conversation.

As the boys turn the corner, they have a glimmer of hope - seeing as how the coast was pretty much clear - but that wouldn't last long, as a brown-haired teen situated himself directly in front of the boy's bathroom entrance, menacingly punching the palm of his hand with his fist.

"Oh no..! It's him!" Algie says, and swiftly yanks Jungkook back behind the corner by the bottom of his shirt.

"And who exactly is 'him'?" Jungkook asks, peeking behind him to make sure Algie hadn't stretched his new school uniform. There is no way he could afford another one.

"Tom...Tom Gurney..." Algie says in a whisper, he, too, peeking around Jungkook and around the corner. Jungkook wrinkles up his nose a bit as he gets a whiff of Algie's cheeto breath. "He's friends with Trent...you know, the blonde guy with the pimples on his forehead."

"The one with the black eye? That's Tom?" Jungkook asks. He knows he had seen him before, so he stares at him for a couple of moments. It didn't take long for it to suddenly it hit him; he was one of the males that had cornered him in the bathroom, just one day prior.

"Yeah...he's really freaking weird...there is absolutely no way I'll be able to get past him..." Algie says, his eyebrows pinching together in worry. "I mean, don't you see the look in his eyes?? He's out for my blood, I just know it!"

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet...he could just be, oh I dunno, waiting for his turn in the stall, or waiting for his buddy, or something." Jungkook says, trying his best to remain level-headed, and to try keeping Algie level-headed as well. He could tell from the moment he met him, Algie was a scaredy cat, and the way he was acting only confirmed his suspicion.

"No...you don't know Tom like I do..." Algie says.

"Well, maybe we can talk to him. Come on." Jungkook says as he goes to step out from behind the corner, but Algie just grabs him once more, preventing him. Jungkook was getting a bit annoyed now, but he doesn't say anything, only straightening out the back of his shirt.

"No! Are you crazy!? Trying to talk to him is like trying to talk to a hungry tiger!" Algie asks.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Jungkook asks, throwing up his arms.

"I don't know...but there is absolutely no way we can try getting through to him..." Algie says with worried looking eyes.

"Well, there's gotta be more bathrooms in this school. Let's go." Jungkook says, but Algie shakes his head no.

"We can't. There's no way I can make it! Can't you just, oh I dunno..." Algie pokes both of the tips of his index fingers together, "...punch him and run away or something..? You look like you would run pretty fast, and it would make a great distraction!"

"What?! You've got to be kidding me." Jungkook says, waving his hand back and fourth. "Didn't you just say he was like a tiger?? Do you _want_ me to get my face torn to shreds?"

"Aw man...b-but......I can't wet myself again!!! If I do, I'll never hear the end of it!!! I'll be called 'Peestain' for the rest of my life - heck, I might as well get my name legally changed to that now!" Algie whines. "A few bruises only last awhile...but you know, a mean school nickname can live with you for the rest of your life! You're good looking - so I bet you'd never have to go through it!"

"Ugh..." Jungkook lets out a disgruntled moan. Picking fights with someone was certainly not on his list of things to do today, but he feels like he has no choice - plus, he can relate to Algie, as he too has had his fair share of snide remarks said about him, despite what Algie may think. So he agrees.

"Fine, fine...but there will be no punching." Jungkook says, and Algie's worried expression immediately turns into that of pure relief.

"Oh, thank you Jungkook!!! You're my hero!" Algie says. Jungkook pulls him back up as he goes to worship him on his hands and knees.

"Don't mention it." Jungkook says, holding his hand out. "Let me get the 5 bucks, and I'll go over there and talk to him."

"So you're really gonna try talking to him...? Okaaay..." Algie says nervously, reaching into his back pocket to pull out several crumpled up dollar bills. "Um...you're not gonna take the 5 bucks and ditch me, are you..?" He asks, hesitantly placing the money into Jungkook's somewhat shaky hand, to which he places in his pants pocket.

"No, I'm just taking it if I need it. Just wait here..." Jungkook instructs and goes to turn around, but he adds one more thing. "When I give you the signal, get in and out as quickly as you can, got it?" He says, and Algie nods his head in agreement.

"Good." Jungkook says, and hesitantly he begins making his way over towards Tom.

. . .

As Jungkook starts growing closer, a younger looking boy hurries past him towards the very bathroom he was heading to, but was swiftly stopped by Tom. It was quite obvious what the brunette was doing - he had most certainly been guarding it from the less capable students, as Jungkook had seen a few bulkier looking students go in without an issue, just a couple moments earlier.

"RAAAAAGH!!!" Tom yells, sending the boy flying probably a foot backwards in fear.

"AHHH!" Don't hurt me!" Says the boy, who has thrown his hands up in front of him, attempting to protect himself from whatever was to come, but instead of doing any physical harm, Tom simply starts laughing, prompting the boy to open up one of his eyes that were previously pinched shut.

Jungkook couldn't see anything from the angle he was in, but by the way Tom pointed down at the younger's pants, he has a good notion of what had happened.

"Oh no!!!!!" The boy says, looking down at himself with panic-stricken eyes. He swiftly throws his hands down over himself, trying to hide the rapidly growing dark spot on his pants, but it was too late - most of the surrounding students already saw, and already begin making cruel remarks.

"Looks like ya won't be needing a bathroom now!" Tom says, and as soon as the words leave his mouth, the boy makes a mad dash down the hall.

As he runs past Jungkook and the rest of the students, Jungkook tries to keep his eyes focused on his own feet, since, attention was probably the last thing that the kid wants right now, but he couldn't help but notice how red his cheeks were, and the few tears that had started trickling down them. Jungkook feels real bad...no wonder Algie is scared of him. Jungkook thinks. He probably would be too if he were in his position, but of course he'd never admit it.

As Jungkook walks up to Tom, he doesn't even notice him - his eyes fixated on the boy, who nearly slips on the shiny floor as he turns the corner, luckily he managed to catch himself. Jungkook notices that Tom's smile starts to slowly fade, and he looks as if he was lost in thought for a moment before he actually acknowledges him. Jungkook isn't sure what that was about, but there was a clear change in Tom's demeanor for a second there.

Tom clears his throat before speaking. "What are you lookin' at punk??" He asks. He speaks with a noticable New York accent.

"Um...I was just-" Jungkook goes to say, but was cut off.

"Wait a second...you're that new kid from yesterday." Tom says, stepping one foot towards Jungkook, who in return takes a step back. "Oh ho ho, you've just stumbled upon some baaaad luck, my friend!" Tom snickers and sticks his outstretched hand out. "I hope you got my money, 'cause your day is up!"

"Money? What money?" Jungkook asks, feigning obliviousness. Though Jungkook feels real uncomfortable, he can't help but to keep staring into Tom's eyes, well, more specifically, his gnarly right black eye.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Tom says, sticking his hand out further to where the tips of his fingers jabbed into Jungkook's chest. "Give me all ya got, or you're gonna end up like that little loser back there!"

"Alright, alright..wow, you really know how to give a warm welcome, huh?" Jungkook says sarcastically, putting his hands up. "I have to go get it from my locker, so if you can just wait here-"

"Nuh uh!!!" Tom says. "No way in hell I'm just gonna let ya leave! You're just gonna take off, I'm going with you - you're not gonna pull a fast one on me." He insists, as Jungkook suspects he would, and was even relying on it for his plan to work.

Jungkook turns around and starts heading in the direction of the lockers, but not before giving Algie, who was still hiding behind the corner, a subtle cue to get going, to which he does the moment Tom turns his back. Jungkook glances over his shoulder to watch as the red-head safely makes his way into the bathroom, going seemingly unnoticed - to which Jungkook feels somewhat relieved, as does Algie, he's sure.

A few moments pass and Jungkook stands slightly leaned over in front of his locker, pretending to fiddle around with the lock. Jungkook feels somewhat nervous, with Tom looming over him the entire time. He can tell he is getting impatient with him by the way he crosses his arms and throws his head back, but he remains persistent - he has to make sure Algie gets out first, as this was the whole entire reason he was in this mess in the first place.

"Would ya hurry it up?! I don't got all day, man!" Tom tries nudging Jungkook along, but it only makes him want to go ten times slower.

Jungkook takes a glance up at Tom and gives a feigned apology, but then quickly looks back down at the lock, trying a bunch of combinations that were no where close to his actual one (of course on purpose).

Jungkook's brow starts to sweat a bit, though he doesn't know why...it's not that he was particularly scared in this moment, if he had to, he could probably run off real fast. Jungkook hates being put on the spot though, so he figures that's more than likely the case, plus, Tom did have a somewhat intimidating stare - he can practically feel him burning a hole into the side of his face.

A few more moments pass, and Tom's patience runs out. He bumps Jungkook out of the way and he resumes his position - grabbing onto Jungkook's lock. "What's your combo???" He asks.

"Um..." Jungkook wipes the sweat from his brow, and he look up to see if Algie was finally coming out of the bathroom, but much to his dismay, he doesn't see him. _What the hell is taking him so long._

"''Um' is not an answer! Give it to me now, or there is a nice trash can over there with your name written on it." Tom demands.

Feeling as though he doesn't have many stalling options left - well, without making Tom want to kick his ass anymore than he already does - Jungkook flips his backpack around on his shoulder, unzipping the front of it. He reaches in and grabs a small yellow sticky note with the combination on it and offers it out to Tom, to which he snatches out of his hand.

After successfully opening the locker, Tom steps aside and puts his hand out towards it. "There. Now hurry up. You've already wasted enough of my time." He says, to which Jungkook nods.

Jungkook spend a few moments, pushing around random textbooks and folders, acting as if he was genuinely looking, but something catches his attention in the corner of his eye, prompting him to glance over. To his horror, he sees a familiar blonde male, and his friend, heading straight into the boy's bathroom.

"What are you waiting for?!" Tom practically yells in Jungkook's ear after he had abruptly stopped what he was doing.

" _Craaaap!_ " Jungkook says, and for a split second, he forgets Tom even exists, dropping everything he was doing to rush towards the bathroom. Unsurprisingly, Tom follows hot on his trail.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Tom yells, balling his fist up at Jungkook as he chases him down the hall. Before Jungkook steps into the bathroom, he reaches into his pocket and tosses the money behind him, hoping to just get Tom off his back, but it doesn't work - Tom follows him in.

Soon, they are all standing in the bathroom. Trent and Ethan are standing across from Algie, who was frozen in fear, and Tom was standing behind Jungkook, grabbing onto his shoulder as he tries forcing Jungkook to look in his direction, but he pays him no attention. A few of the kids who had been in there prior had gotten spooked and haul out of there.

"Leave him alone." Jungkook calls out while Trent and his friend were blocking Algie in, spewing crude remarks to him, mostly about his weight. Algie wasn't a threat, and the boys knew it, and that's what pisses Jungkook off more than anything; when people pick on easy targets.

The two boys glance over their shoulder at Jungkook in question, and they take a moment to size him up before responding. "Excuse me?" Ethan says, turning around to face Jungkook, to which Trent follows suit. "What did you just say?"

"Run for it, Jungkook! Run while you still can!" Algie calls out, but Jungkook simply ignores his demand. He isn't about to just up and leave him behind like that, and besides, even if he wants to, it wouldn't have been possible - Tom was practically pressed up against his back. Jungkook can practically feel him breathing down his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"I said leave him alone. He wasn't doing nothin' to you." Jungkook says, and it was the truth and the boys knew it too, they just don't care.

Ethan and Trent both look over at each other and a smirk creeps across both of their faces, letting out a forced laugh. "You hear this guy?" Ethan asks Trent loud enough for Jungkook to hear, pointing his thumb over at him.

"Yeah, I do! think the new kid has a death wish." Trent responds, not taking his eyes off of Jungkook who only stares at them in silence.

"Should we teach them _both_ a lesson??" Ethan asks, redirecting his attention back onto Jungkook.

Though Algie looks as petrified as though he is mouse being stared down by a cat, Jungkook's face remains expressionless, though there is a sternness to it. From experience, he knows he has to act tough, even if he doesn't _feel_ it - bullies _want_ a reaction out of you, and giving them what they want is the last thing you wanna do, and Jungkook knows this.

"Please, don't hurt him." Algie says, much to Jungkook's surprise. He would have thought Algie would be more concerned over himself, being as cowardly as he is, but he is wrong. "He was just trying to help me. It's my fault. It's me you want."

"Shut your trap, chunky, or I'm gonna shove a chocolate bar down your throat!" Ethan threatens.

"Nah, he'd like that too much! How about an apple instead?" Trent chimes in, earning a chuckle from his friends. Jungkook snaps at them.

"Wow, you guys are _real_ tough, aren't you - making cheap shots at someone who's just minding their own business." Jungkook says. He knows he's probably gonna get punched any moment now, but bullies got on his nerves more than anything, and even if he didn't know Algie no more than a day, he knows he didn't deserve it - most of their targets don't.

Trent takes a step up to Jungkook, but this time, it didn't even so much as cross his mind to take a step back like he had with Tom. "Maybe you should take note and learn how to mind _your_ business as well, newbie." Trent says, giving Jungkook a harsh poke on his chest with his index finger.

It takes everything in Jungkook to not break eye contact with Trent, it physically hurts him. But he knows he has to remain strong. Jungkook and Trent have a staring contest for a few moments, but Jungkook doesn't back down for one moment, no matter how much he wants to.

Trent opens his mouth to say something, but he stops - he seems at a loss for words. Maybe he is shocked Jungkook wasn't running like most of the other kids would, or maybe he was just that stupid he couldn't think of any other threats, Jungkook doesn't know, but he remains as stiff as a board.

"Where'd you get that scar?" Trent asks seemingly out of nowhere, his eyes having landed down on the faded scar on Jungkook's cheek.

"None of your business." Jungkook says, he wasn't about to start having conversation with him now.

"You want me to give you another one?! Maybe I can give you a matching one on the other cheek!" Ethan says, taking an aggressive step towards Jungkook - even pushing Trent aside in order to get closer to him, and this time, Jungkook does somewhat jump back a little bit, as it had gotten rather quiet before Ethan shouted and he mistakenly lets his guard down.

Tom, who was still behind Jungkook, grabs him by the waist as he jumps back into him - Tom doesn't even expect it himself. Upon feeling his hands on him, Jungkook Instinctively turns around and throws a punch at Tom, but he ducks before his fist could make contact - sending it straight into wall behind him instead.

"Get him!!! He threw the first blow!" Trent says, and Ethan snatches Jungkook by the arm with wicked fast reflexes, to which Jungkook kicks him in the shin. In this moment, Jungkook doesn't even feel the stinging pain on his knuckles - his adrenaline was running way too fast.

"Get out of here, Algie!" Jungkook says as he tries fighting off Trent, who grabs his other arm.

Jungkook puts up a fight as Ethan and Trent start dragging him to one of the bathroom stalls, and surprisingly he wasn't doing too bad on his own. He nearly gets out of their grasp, until Ethan had instructed Tom to let go of Algie - who was attempting to run out of the bathroom - and to help them instead.

Helplessness suddenly sinks in for Jungkook now, as he knows he was no match for three - maybe two, but definitely not three. It started as a mission to save Algie, but oh how the tables have turned... but strangely, Jungkook doesn't regret it.


	7. Chapter 7: Retaliation

Jungkook wiggles helplessly in the arms of the trio as he is being carried towards one of the bathroom stalls. Inside, he knows there is no getting out of the mess that he's gotten himself into, but that doesn't stop him from trying...even it _is_ making the boys frustrated. When he hears one of the stall's doors being kicked open, yelling for help seems like it would be a viable option - whatever they were planning on doing to him in there certainly wasn't gonna be pretty - but being his stubborn self, Jungkook keeps his mouth shut. From experience, he always knew bullies loved getting rises out of their victims, and the last thing he wants to do is give them what they wanted.

Before Jungkook knows it, he's being shoved down onto the bathroom's dirty floor, and his arms are being held behind his back. On his knees, he sits silently in front of the toilet, staring forward at the wall with a blank expression. Over the years, he had learned the ability to conceal any hint of fear or anger in his eyes, so his enemies could never have the satisfaction of knowing what he was feeling inside. He knows it wouldn't help him out of whatever situation he was in, though - it was more of a pride thing.

"The new kid is looking a little warm, don't ya think boys?" Ethan says, and Tom and Trent both nod their heads. Ethan leans down to Jungkook's height to get a look at his face, but he turns his head away from him.

"Yeah, I think a nice dip should do the job." Trent says while grabbing onto the back of Jungkook's head, forcing him to face the toilet.

"That should cool him off." Tom chimes in, but Jungkook's only response is silence.

The boys spend the next few moments uttering snide remarks to Jungkook, but he lets their words go in one ear and out the other - he didn't need to hear them to know it was probably stuff he's already heard a million times before...they weren't the most original of bullies.

"Hey, are you listening to us??" Ethan says, taking Jungkook's face by his chin and forcing him to look at him.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" Jungkook says with the most sarcastic voice he could manage.

"Listen man, we didn't want to do this, but ya forced us!" Tom says.

"Yeah, you gotta learn how to respect the Trent Man!" Trent says and Jungkook winces as he pulls back on his hair. He glances over at Ethan who shoots him a dirty look. "Oh, and ya know...these guys too."

"Why should I respect you, if you aren't gonna respect me? I did nothing to you, and neither did Algie." Jungkook says through gritted teeth.

"You have a lot to learn, kid. Freshman don't EVER stand up to their superiors, EVER!" Ethan says.

"Can't you figure out something better to do with your life than to pick on kids who are just minding their own businesses??"

"You _weren't_ minding your own business. If you had never barged in and tried being superman, you wouldn't be in this position, now would you??" Trent says.

"It's called being a decent human being. If you let me go, maybe I could give you some pointers." Jungkook says.

"Psh, just dunk him, Trent." Ethan says.

"Wait, I wanna have a little more fun with him." Trent says, snickering. "If you can give me three good reasons why I shouldn't dunk you, maybe just maybe I'll let you go."

"What?! No way!" Ethan says, but immediately retracts his statement upon seeing the wink Trent gives him.

"I think it would be fair of us, considering he's new and all." Trent says, and Ethan is silent for a moment before responding.

"Yeah, yeah okay fine." Ethan says.

"Well, get to beg- I mean, convincing." Trent says, and the three boys lower down closer around Jungkook.

 _Great...I just want this to be over with_. Jungkook thinks, rolling his eyes.

~

Algie comes running out of the bathroom when he spots his friend down the hall, putting some of his books away in his locker. "Cornelius!" He calls out, and the boy glances over in his direction. The boy starts to give him a wave, but he slowly lowers his hand down after noticing the look of pure panic on Algie's face. Plus, Algie was running. Algie _never_ runs. "Cornelius - help!"

"Oh, salutations Algie." Cornelius says. He has a distinctive, high-pitched squeaky voice. He turns to face Algie, who has stopped in front of him. Algie is hunkered over with his hands on his kness, breathing heavily. "Did you lose your character sheets again?" Cornelius asks.

"No, no it's even worse this time!!" Algie says, taking a moment to regain his breath and composure before continuing. He speaks so fast, Cornelius can barely understand him and is forced to repeat himself - taking up even more precious time. "Jungkook....*gasp* Trent and his friends have a hold of Jungkook!" He manages to say.

"Jungkook? Who's that?" Cornelius says. "Ohhh, wait...that's the new kid, isn't it? Yeah, I think I heard someone talking about him earlier." He says, putting his finger up to his chin. "What a poor, poor fool....well, I hope he makes it out alive." He concludes, shaking his head back and fourth. He's about to go on his way, but Algie grabs a hold of his green sweater, preventing him.

"N-No, we can't just leave him! We have to help him!" Algie says.

"Why's that?" Cornelius asks, adjusting the glasses on his nose. "I haven't even met him. For all I know, he can just be as big of a bully as Trent and the others. If he can get defeated early on..." He taps his chin, "...that would be one less bully that we'd have to worry about. Gotta think strategically!"

"No, Jungkook is not even close to being a bully." Algie says. "I can assure you - he's a hero! In fact, he sacrificed himself for me!"

"He...did?" Cornelius asks, his interest suddenly peeked, but he still remains hesitant. To say it was rare that someone would ever care to stand up for the nerds is an understatement - and it was even rarer for just anyone to seek their help, well, if it didn't have anything to do with math or science homework, anyways.

Algie nods. "Yes, and he's about to be *gulp* dunked! In fact, that would have been me in there getting dunked, but Jungkook stood up for me! For someone to stand up for me....someone that isn't my friend...I can't just leave him to the bullies, but I can't do anything about it by myself."

Algie says, slumping his head down. "I'm too weak, and the prefects don't ever take me seriously - no one does."

"Hmm...this sounds like quite the predicament, indeed..." Cornelius says as he rubs his chin, suddenly having a change of heart.

"I know...and it's all my fault." Algie says. "That's why I came to you - I knew if anyone could figure out what to do, it'd be you!"

"Okay, let's stay calm here. So he's in the bathroom, correct?" Cornelius asks, and he listens intently as Algie runs through everything that had transpired, just a few moments ago. "The bathroom..." Cornelius says. "Lots of tights spaces...this is gonna be tricky."

"It is...it really, really is.."

Cornelius looks left and right, keeping his eyes out for anything he can use to their advantage. That's when his eyes land on a boy walking down the hall, smacking a yard stick down into the palm of his hand. He is wearing the same green astronomy vest that Cornelius and Algie are. Cornelius puts his finger up into the air. "A-HA! I believe I have found just the person to help us, my friend!" He says, then cups his hands around his mouth. "Thad!!"

The boy looks over his shoulder in the two's direction, lifting his hand up that isn't accompanied by the yard stick and waves. "Hey, Corneliuth! Need thumthin'?" He calls back. He has a very noticeable lisp.

"Indeed, we do!" Cornelius says, holding his hand out. "Would you care to partake in an unpremeditated quest?" He asks, and Thad - visibly interested - turns to face them."Thure, whatcha need?" Thad says.

"A small army," Cornelius points down at the yardstick that Thad was now holding to his side, "and a few more of those should suffice nicely." He says, and Thad looks down at his yardstick, then back up at the boys curiously.

~

Taehyung and Pete are walking through the school courtyard, when Taehyung glances over at Pete who is walking closely beside him. "The thing is, Pete...some people are born to be leaders, and some people are born to be followers....you, my friend, fall in the follower category."

"But...that doesn't explain why everyone always makes fun of me.."

"Actually, it does." Taehyung says, folding his arms behind his back. "People don't respect followers. _Leaders,_ like me, are the ones that people look up to."

"You....a leader? But, Taehyung, I hate to break it to you, but...everyone kind of hates you." Pete says, sheepishly looking over at him.

Taehyung extends his arm out across Pete, and the two of them stop in their tracks. "Excuse me? How can you say something like that? How can anyone hate _me?"_

"Well....um...you're kind of scary, Taehyung...and you can come off as really mean." Pete says, fiddling with his fingers.

"Psh, _mean?_ Pete, you think _everyone_ is mean to you. You need to toughen up and quit being so sensitive." Taehyung says, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's kind of sickening being around you sometimes."

As the two boys were standing there bickering back and fourth, they catch wind of a couple of girl's conversation, who had stopped in front of the wishing well several feet away from them, clutching onto textbooks. "Hey...did you hear how Kim Taehyung was playing with a _dead rat_ in biology..?" One of the friends say.

"Yeah...that's, like, totally gross. He's such a freak, like, who even does that?!" The other replies, and Taehyung raises an eyebrow as he peeks over his shoulder at them.

"I saw on one of those killer shows my mom watches that that's how serial killers start out." The girl says.

"They play with dead rats???"

"Yeah! And, like, all different kinds of animals! Like one time, this boy strung a squirrel up by it's tail and left it hanging from a tree! When he grew up, he started stringing PEOPLE to trees!"

"*GASP* That's, like, so icky!!!! I could totally see Taehyung doing something like that!!"

"Yeah and there was a boy next to him who was LAUGHING! How sick is that?! And get this...I think he was the new kid, too!"

"Wait a second...does that mean that we have TWO serial killers at our school!?"

"YES! So we have to be SUPER careful around them, okay, Pinky?!"

"You don't have to worry about me, my daddy got me this cute little pink bottle of mace. If they come anywhere near me, I'll just spray their serial killer eyeballs."

"Good! Wait, are you allowed to carry mace on school property?"

"Uh....I don't know. But who cares - if I get into trouble, daddy can just pay to get me out of it."

"Oh yeah, you're totally right. I should ask my daddy too."

As the two walk by, Taehyung steps behind the stone wall and watches with narrow eyes as they walk down the stairs towards the school building.

"See what I mean..?" Pete says as he, too, peeks around the stone wall. "Your reputation might be worse than mine.."

"Oh, shut up. Pinky and Christy have the lowest IQ in school...hell, they probably have the lowest IQ in the country." Taehyung says, rolling his eyes. "Besides, morons' opinions don't matter to me - how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Alright, Taehyung...let's just go. I'm starting to worry about Jungkook.."

"When _don't_ you worry, Pete?"

. . .

"I'm giving you one last chance to give me a reason to let you go, or else your face is going for a swim in the toilet!" Trent says, but stubborn Jungkook keeps his mouth shut.

Trent's grip on the back of Jungkook's head suddenly gets noticeably stronger, and his heart starts racing when Trent starts pushing his head down with ease. He's just mere inches away from getting his head dunked into the toilet - a toilet that looks like it hadn't been washed in awhile, Jungkook would add, and a feeling of disgust and panic start to overwhelm him. Jungkook has had a lot of things done to him in the past, nasty things, but...this would have to be the worst.

Just before Jungkook's worst nightmare is about to come to fruition, he suddenly hears what sounds like yelling growing closer. It doesn't sound like angry, or scared yelling - it sounds almost like what someone might refer to as a battle cry.

"CHARRRRRRRGE!"

Tom, Ethan and Trent all look over at each other after hearing footsteps suddenly crowding the bathroom, and Tom, who is standing in the doorway of the stall, looks behind him to see what all the commotion is. While Ethan and Trent's guard are down, Jungkook's takes the opportunity to jab his elbow back as hard and fast as he could - nailing one of them in the gut. Jungkook couldn't see exactly who he had hit, but by the sound of the groan, it sounds like Trent.

"OW!!! WHAT THE HELL!!" Jungkook hears, and when he feels that Ethan and Trent had finally released their grip on him, he stands up and flips around in and instant. He had fully expected to be greeted with a toilet bowl full of water right about now, but what he ultimately ends up seeing is nothing that he could have ever expected - 4 lanky teenage boys, even smaller than him, beating the crap out of his new-found enemies with...... _yardsticks_? Jungkook is taken slightly aback by their weapons of choice.

"TAKE THIS!" One of them yells, smacking Tom over the head with a yardstick, to which Tom grabs his head in pain and lets out a painful-sounding groan.

"AND THAT!" The other one yells, hitting Ethan over the back so hard that his yardstick snaps in half with a shocking amount of ease.

Jungkook's brain is still trying to process everything that is happening before him, but he tries not to question it and he takes the opportunity to do his part - first giving Ethan a nice kick in the behind, then Trent - sending them flying out of the stalls.

"I HOPE YOU LIKE ROTTEN EGGS, JERKWADS!! TAKE COVER, COMRADES!" A heavy set boy standing in the bathroom doorway says, tossing a green bottle at the feet of the three hunched over bullies.

The bottles smash against the tile and a thick, green mist quickly surrounds the bathroom. The pungent smell it emits nearly brings Jungkook to his knees - it is quite possibly the worse smell he has ever smelled in his life - but he manages to cover his nose and haul out of there in time before getting sick to his stomach, followed by the rest of the boys who all scramble out behind him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!!!!" A prefect that is running around the corner yells, trying to catch the boys who are scattering in all different directions, but he can't catch a single one of them. He brings his walky talky out to get back up, but they wouldn't arrive in time.

~

"Oh God, what's that horrible smell...? It smells like eggs!" Pete says as him and Taehyung come walking up the hall towards the bathroom.

"Whoa, what the heck happened?" Taehyung says, turning his head as he watches the boys running down the hall past him. He tries grabbing one of the boys as they run past him to get some answers, but the boy only yanks his arm away and races down the hall without saying a word. Soon after, a somewhat dazed-looking Ethan comes running down the hall after him.

"Oh, hey look - there's Jungkook!" Pete says, lifting his arm up to wave at Jungkook, who is coming around the corner, still covering his nose.

"What's going on here?" Taehyung asks, wrinkling up nose as he gets a whiff of Jungkook, who had the misfortune of walking through the toxic smelling gas. "Did you crap yourself?"

"No, it's a long story." Jungkook mumbles, and Algie comes walking up behind him with Cornelius at his side.

"Did Algie crap himself?"

"No." Algie says, shooting a glare over at Taehyung, but quickly redirected his attention onto Jungkook. "You made it out in one piece!!" Algie says, and Jungkook looks over his shoulder at him.

"Quick, we all need to get out of here before the prefects start asking questions!" Cornelius says, and motions the boys along. Pete and Taehyung look over at each other with confused expressions on their faces, and they shrug their shoulders - following the three boys out one of the exits.

. . . . .

"Thanks, I really appreciate you coming to my rescue." Jungkook says, rubbing the back of his neck as he stands in front of Algie and Cornelius - Pete and Taehyung standing a couple feet behind, covering their noses.

"Oh, no need to thank me! A friend of Algie is a friend 'O mine!" Cornelius says in a joyful tone.

The side of Jungkook's mouth curls up into a small smile and he looks over at Algie. "I thought for sure you were gonna ditch me and never look back."

"Well...to be honest...I probably would have if it was anyone else...but," Algie glances over at Cornelius, then back over at Jungkook, "I couldn't just leave you. Not many people can stand up to Trent and his friends and live to tell the tale...and, well...what you did for me was really brave. You're like a knight in shining armor!"

"Nah, I was just doing what anyone would have done. I think your friends are the ones that deserve that title, though. Who would have ever thought stink bombs and yardsticks could be so...menacing.."

"Yeahh, well... _speaking_ of stink bombs, dude...you gotta chance your clothes before you go to class." Pete chimes in. "If the prefects are looking for you, your smell is going to give you away."

Cornelius, Algie and Jungkook all look down at themselves and their noses wrinkle up. "Yeah, you're right..." Jungkook says. "But...I don't have an extra school uniform."

"Ugh...what a pain you are..." Taehyung says, stepping up to Jungkook. "I have an extra uniform you can use, come on."

"D-do you have an extra one I could use, Taehyung?" Algie asks.

Taehyung glances over at Algie, and his eyes travel up and down the shorter one. "You're joking right? You wouldn't even be able to get one of my uniforms passed your big head." He says, causing Algie to look down at the ground, to which Cornelius puts his hand on his back to comfort him.

Before the three boys take off, Jungkook clears his throat and gives Cornelius and Algie a wave. "Thanks again, you two. I'll see you around." He says, and Algie's head immediately pops up."B-Bye Jungkook!! Thanks so much for saving me! We're best buds now!" Algie says and waves back happily.

"Uh...sure.." Jungkook calls out.

"So long!" Cornelius says, returning a small wave.

"Hey, wait a second.." Pete says as him, Taehyung and Jungkook are walking towards the dorms. "I WON THE BET!"

After getting no response from Taehyung, Pete tugs on the sleeve of his shirt. "Hello?? Did you hear me? You ACTUALLY lost!" Pete says, letting out laugh. "This is, like, the first time in history! Pay up, dude!" Pete says, holding his hand out.

"Oh, let me grab that for you." Taehyung says, pretending to reach into his pocket, but as soon as they come walking up to a trash can, Taehyung reaches out and gives Pete a harsh shove into it.

"HEY!!" Taehyung hears, and him and Jungkook look over their shoulders at Pete, who's butt his stuck inside of the trash can.

"Sayonara!" Taehyung says, giving Pete a salute them him and Jungkook continue on down the path - leaving him squirming behind.

"...that wasn't very cool, dude." Jungkook says.

"Oh, boo-hoo. I'll pay him later. Just can't let him get a big head." Taehyung says, and looks over at Jungkook. "What, you look at me like I'm some sort of monster or something. It's all in good fun...besides, he's used to it."

"Whatever you say.."

. . . .

The moment Taehyung and Jungkook step into Taehyung's room, Taehyung swiftly flips around to face the younger. Jungkook stands in front of the doorway, staring back at Taehyung who faces him with his arms crossed over his chest. Confused, Jungkook looks left to right as he waits for Taehyung to say something - the look and stance the older is giving him, for some odd reason, reminded him of his mother whenever she was angry, and it makes him increasingly uncomfortable.

"So, uh...the bells gonna ring soon...you said you had an extra uniform for me..?" Jungkook says, but Taehyung doesn't speak a word.

"Um.......is....something wrong?" Jungkook asks, half-expecting him to start lecturing him at any minute.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is." Taehyung says, tapping his foot on the ground.

"O...kay. What's up..?" Jungkook asks, though he doesn't really care to know the answer.

"Sit and we'll talk about it." Taehyung says, holding his hand out towards the bed.

"Nah, I think I'm good.." Jungkook says.

"I said SIT." Taehyung reiterates, throwing his hand out towards the bed.

"Geez...alright, alright...mom."Jungkook mumbles under his breath, relunctantly stepping over towards the bed. Before sitting down, he glances over his shoulder at Taehyung who is still standing there, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

_What could this be about..?_


	8. Opening a Can of Worms

Jungkook sits there on the edge of Taehyung's bed, wishing his suffering would end. He feels like he had been sitting there listening to his lecture for an eternity, even though it had to have been no more than a few minutes. To be honest, he wasn't actually "listening", only catching a couple of his words, of which consisted of "are you stupid?" and "you're just asking to get killed." Feeling annoyed, he rubs his face and lets out a heavy sigh, finally asking him "Are you finished?"

"No. I really want to know - is something wrong with your head? Because that would make a lot more sense as to why you would EVER stand up to those neanderthals." Taehyung replies. His arms are crossed over his chest, and he's standing right in front of Jungkook - making the teen feel like he's blocked in with nowhere to go, though, he could probably push him over pretty easily if he tried.

"Nothing is wrong with my head." Jungkooks rolls his eyes. "Besides the fact that you're giving me a headache.." Jungkook mutters.

"Then why did you do that? Do you WANT to get your ass kicked?" Taehyung asks, and Jungkook shakes his head at his question.

"Oh yeah, didn't you know getting my ass kicked was on my list of things to do today?" Jungkook asks facetiously.

"Oh ha ha, looks like we have ourselves a comedian." Taehyung says with one of the most serious faces Jungkook had ever seen.

"Listen, I don't know how people usually act in this school," Jungkook says, even though he already has a pretty good idea, "but I for one am not just going to walk away when someone, someone innocent, is getting treated like crap. And I'm not a snitch, so I wasn't about to go to a prefect. But if you wanna call me stupid, then go ahead but at least I can lay my head down at night knowing I at least tried to help."

"Acting like a saint isn't going to get you anywhere besides stuffed into a trash can or a locker...trust me." Taehyung says.

"Whatever, man. So, you said you would lend me your-" Jungkook goes to say, but Taehyung cuts him off.

"Listen, I'm not saying that you shouldn't do anything at all-" Jungkook cuts Taehyung off right back.

"That sure sounds exactly like what you're saying."

"It's not. You see...if you _really_ want to act like a superhero, then fine...but there are much smarter ways to go about doing it - ways that _won't_ get you into trouble with those neanderthals OR the prefects." Taehyung says, and Jungkook's interest is suddenly peeked.

Jungkook raises his eyebrow and he tilts his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"If you wanna get under someone's skin, you gotta be smart going about it." Taehyung says, turning away from Jungkook. He holds his hands behind his back and Jungkook watches as he paces the room back and fourth. "Instead of going in there, gun's blazing...you gotta take it slow." He holds up his hand. "Think it through...be mindful."

"How is that supposed to work?" Jungkook asks.

"Don't worry, friend. I'll teach you all there is to know. All I ask is that you don't go rushing in anymore..." Taehyung shakes his head in dismay. "For someone who wants to lay low, you sure are doing a bad job at it."

"Fine, whatever. I'll try it your way." Jungkook says, standing up from the bed. He looks down at his watch. "Can I get your clothes now? Class is going to start any minute."

"Yes. I'm done with you for now." Taehyung says, opening up his wardrobe. "I usually would wear these in winter, but it's all I have. It's better than smelling like Algernon." Jungkook catches the teal blue sweater vest, long sleeved white undershirt and grey slacks that Taehyung tosses over to him.

"It should work. If you can just turn the other way while I put 'em on." Jungkook says, looking the uniform over. It's close enough to his size.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Taehyung says, facing towards his window.

"Hey, uh...by the way, why do you have it out for that guy, anyways? He seems alright." Jungkook asks as he takes his shirt off.

"Algie? Eh, he annoys me. When you get to know him, I can assure you...he will annoy you too. Hell, even the principal doesn't like him." Taehyung replies.

"Soo...you're rude to him because he annoys you? That's the only reason?" Jungkook asks, slipping the white shirt over his head.

"I've never really been a fan of the nerds...for being social outcasts, they can be pretty snobby." Taehyung says, wrinkling up his nose. "Anyways, here...spray some of this on you." He picks up a bottle of cologne that was sitting on his desk. "It will hide anything that stuck to your skin or hair."

Frantically, Jungkook drops his pants that he was right in the middle of pulling up and he throws his hands out for the glass bottle that was hurling towards him - letting out a relief after successfully catching it. After quickly scrambling into Taehyung's clothes, Jungkook sprays his wrists and neck a couple of times with the cologne - coughing a bit at it's intense citrus-y aroma.

"Are you done yet?" Taehyung asks and glances over his shoulder before getting an answer. Luckily Jungkook just finishes.

"Yeah...thanks." Jungkook says, tossing the cologne back over to him. Just in time too, as the first bell - the bell that warns people that class is about to start - rings.

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure and wash those before you give them back to me."

"Will do." Jungkook says. As the two of them walk out of his room to start heading towards class, Jungkook slips his hands into his pockets and Taehyung looks over at him.

"So, anyways...I was wondering - would you wanna get a smoothie with me after school?" Taehyung asks, looking down at his fingernails. "They're on sale for 2 bucks today, and the mango one's pretty good."

"Um..." Jungkook thinks about it for a couple of moments, but before he could even answer, Taehyung speaks up again.

"If you're thinking of making up an excuse as to not go with me, it better be a good one. And you can't pull the 'I have no money' card, because I'm paying."

"Well..." Jungkook looks left to right. "I have some ho-"

"You can't use the homework excuse either. 'Cause drinking a smoothie doesn't take all night."

"To be honest, I'm sort of ti-"

"I heard you snoring last night, so I know for a fact you got enough sleep."

"I'm allergic to-"

"There's 50 different flavors." Taehyung says, and Jungkook drops his head.

"......a smoothie sounds good." He says, feeling utterly defeated.

"Great - see you in P.E then." Taehyung says with a satisfied smile, and turns down the opposite corner as Jungkook.

. . . . . . . .

**Gym Class**

"What you wanna do is simple..." Taehyung says, bending down and swooping up a red, rubber ball that was laying on the floor. "You're gonna wanna aim for the head." He says, tapping his head with his finger.

"I've played dodgeball before, and I'm _pretty_ sure that's not how the game works.." Jungkook say, scratching his head.

"Maybe not _official_ dodgeball, but _Bullworth_ dodgeball is a completely different story." Taehyung says. "Mr. Burton pretty much lets anything slide here...I sometimes think he likes seeing people get hurt. Either way, it makes for an interesting time." He snickers.

~

Two males are stretching their backs at the far end of the gym, staring out onto the other students. "Look at them all...what a bunch of monkeys." One of them says with a faux British accent, fixing the collar on his gym shirt.

"Indeed. Just a bunch of wild monkeys. Gosh, they look like they haven't washed in ages." His friend replies, he too, has a similar faux British accent.

"Do you suppose any of them know what soap is?" The brunette says, and his friend let's out a loud, almost fake sounding laugh.

"I wouldn't bet a million of my daddy's dollars on that."

"Hey wait a moment...is that Jeon Jungkook? I was starting to wonder if I'd ever be able to see him with my own eyes."

"Oh....you're right! I've never seen him before, and I know _everyone_ in this school. Wow...he doesn't look as poor as I had imagined him to look." His friend says, rubbing his chin.

"Yes....but he doesn't look particularly rich, either."

"No, no he does not.."

"Where do you suppose he came from? He certainly isn't a native."

"Jeon Jungkook...correct me if I'm wrong, but his name sounds Korean."

"Oh my. Do you suppose he knows English?"

"Hmm...perhaps we should go and introduce ourselves and find out. I'm sure he is feeling quite lonely and pitiful."

"No. We don't want to come off as too welcoming yet...I think we should keep our distance...examining him from afar seems like our best bet."

"Great thinking, Gord. We want to make sure he is worthy of being in our presence, first.."

"Indeed, Justin. We should tell Derby, posthaste."

~

* _whistle blows*_

"Everyone, bring your balls over here and line 'em up!" Mr. Burton says, pointing down at the ground in front of him, to which everyone who had possession of the 6 balls placed them evenly along the center line.

"6 players, both sides - hustle!" Mr. Burton says, and everyone scrambles to decide who is gonna play, and which ones are gonna be the substitutes. After the teams have been decided, the game starts.

_*_ _whistle_ _*_

. . . .

"OUT!" The coach calls, pointing at one of the males who is holding onto his cheek, where he had just gotten smacked with a ball.

"That's not fair!" The male calls back.

"Life's not fair, kid! Now get outta the court!" The coach says.

"This sucks...hitting in the head isn't allowed.." The male says as he slumps his way over towards the sidelines, where the other eliminated players are, of which are all moaning and groaning in pain.

"Heh heh...not in my world." The coach says, watching the aggressive game before him eagerly, rubbing his hands together.

Justin rushes over and picks up a ball that had landed not far in front of him, immediately setting his target on the first person he spots - that person being Taehyung. "This one's for Derby!" He let's out a grunt as he sends the ball hurling towards the teen.

With cat-like reflexes, Taehyung grabs his nearby teammate the moment he sees the flying ball and uses him as a shield - the ball hitting the male dead on.

The male looks down at the ball that had bounced off of him, then looks over his shoulder at Taehyung. "Are you KIDDING me right now? What the hell'd you do that for, prick?!" He says.

"Aww, are you out? Well, that's what happens when you don't pay attention." Taehyung says in a mocking tone, shaking his head back and fourth.

_*whistle*_

"OUT!" The coach says, pointing at the male.

"Nah, this idiot sabotaged me!" The male calls out.

"BOO-HOO!" Mr. Burton says. "Why don't you cry me a river? Get off the court - NOW!" He says, and the male lets out an annoyed groan, shooting one last look over at Taehyung before reluctantly doing as the coach instructed.

"You're gonna regret doing that next time you're on the opposite team." The guy says, pointing over at Taehyung.

"Oh no... _I'm so scared!!"_ Taehyung says sarcastically, but then rolls his eyes and shoos the male off.

"Man, Taehyung.." Jungkook says, taking a quick glance over at Taehyung beside him. "You're gonna make us lose."

"What? It was either me, or him." Taehyung says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Now quit talking to me...you're making me lose my focus." Taehyung says and "accidentally" trips a male student running up to grab a ball. "Oops...see what I mean?" Taehyung says, pulling his lips inwards to contain a laugh.

"Ow! Watch your feet!" The male says, giving Taehyung a bitter look over his shoulder as he lay belly first on the cold gym floor.

"I'm not the one on the ground. Maybe you should watch _your_ feet." Taehyung says, and snickers after the male gets hit with a ball as he was scrambling to pull himself up. "Adios!" He says.

Jungkook wipes the sweat from his forehead and shakes his head. "You have some problems."

"Says the one who's been expelled so many times he can't even count." Taehyung says with a sly smirk, and he jumps out of the way of an incoming ball.

**AFTER SCHOOL | OUTSIDE OF GYM CLASS**

"I hate Bullworth dodgeball..." Jungkook says, rubbing his reddened, puffy cheek.

"He got you pretty good." Taehyung snickers. "To be honest, I think he was aiming for me."

"If I didn't get a concussion from getting hit in the head with the first ball, I sure as hell did after the second one." Jungkook says, one of his eyes squinting in pain.

"Ah don't be a baby." Taehyung says. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just...don't fall asleep for awhile..."

As the two boys are walking around the corner, they abruptly bump into someone who was coming around the same time, sending them both stumbling back a bit. After they get their bearings, Jungkook, who had taken most of the impact, looks up at the monstrosity of a male standing before him - his eyes seemingly taking an eternity to reach his.

"RUSSELL FOUND NEW KID!" The male says, his voice booming and deep. He wears a simple white button down Bullworth shirt, with his muscles nearly busting through its seams.

"Oh, great.." Taehyung says under his breath.

"Um...can I help you..?" Jungkook asks, looking from Taehyung, over to the male in question. He takes a small step back from the intimidating male, who is looming over him.

"NO, LET ME HELP _YOU_ INTO TRASHCAN!" Russell says, swiftly swiping Jungkook off of his feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Russell, calm down!" Taehyung says, holding his hands up.

"Let go of me!" Jungkook begs, trying to wiggle out of the male's arms.

"FRIENDS TOLD RUSSELL THAT NEW KID HUMILIATE THEM!! RUSSELL GETS REVENGE FOR THEM!!!"

"Put me down!" Jungkook says through a grunt, flailing his legs at Russell, but he doesn't budge.

"Russell, put Jungkook down!" Taehyung says, but Russell doesn't pay one bit of attention as he tries finding the nearest trash can - prompting Taehyung to reach into his back pocket. "Looky here, Russell! Look what I have!" He says, holding up a crisp 10 dollar bill in the air, wiggling it around.

Catching Russell's eye, he redirects his attention from Jungkook over to the 10 dollar bill. "GIMME!" Russell demands.

"First, ya gotta let Jungkook down." Taehyung says, taunting the angry one by swaying the bill back and fourth in the air - Russell's eyes following it's every movement.

"Russell wants money, but Russell also wants to kick new kid's butt..." Russell says, thinking out loud. He squeezes Jungkook against his chest in his arms and Jungkook's face turns a shade of red, as he struggles to breath in the taller one's tight hold.

"You can get a _pizza_ with thiiis.." Taehyung taunts. "I heard Lorenzo's pizzeria is selling their pizzas for only 5 dollars....that means you'll have 5 WHOLE DOLLARS left over...maybe you can buy a bag of chips too...and maybe even a chocolate bar..." Taehyung says, and Russell wastes not a second longer to drop Jungkook back down onto his feet, who immediately takes a gasp of air.

Russell snatches the money out of the smirking Taehyung's hands, who throws his hands up in a defensive position and takes a step back right after he does so. "THIS MINE NOW." Russell looks closely at the 10 dollar bill. "RUSSELL WANTS PIZZA AND...AND KITKAT BAR!!" He says. "NEW KID WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR BEATING LATER!!!" He says, running off with unusually fast speed for a person of his stature.

"What is with people wanting to throw me into trash cans?!"" Jungkook says, straightening the front of his wrinkled shirt out. "Who the hell was that??"

"That, my friend, was Russell Northrop...but I like to call him, 'the big ape'." Taehyung says with his hands on his hips, looking back over at the disgruntled Jungkook as Russell disappears behind the corner.

"What's he mad at me for?? I didn't do anything to that guy." Jungkook asks.

"Well, you might not have done anything to _him,_ but, looks like to me you really pissed off the three stooges...who just so happen to be very good friends with him. Russell's the undisputed leader of the bullies, and I would even go as far as to say their guard dog...they sic Russell onto anyone they deem a problem." Taehyung says. "And it looks like you're Russell's new prey."

"Greeeaaat. So, they sent their leader after me...wow, they really _do_ hate me."

"Yep. Wow, you're one lucky bastard that I was here to save you." Taehyung says, laughing. "Russell's brain is the size of a pea, but you do _not_ want to mess with him. No one does."

"I can see why.."

"You're gonna have to find a way to get that guy on your good side...you'll never make it if you have that monster chasing after you for the entire school year."

"Fantastic." Jungkook says, throwing his arms up. "How can I have an entire clique already out to get me? I wasn't even doing anything - they're the ones who came up to ME."

"It's not just you, trust me. The bullies pick on everyone - girls, boys, even prefects sometimes. You just happen to have been _very_ unlucky to catch the attention of Russell." Taehyung says, snickering.

"This blows." Jungkooks says as Taehyung drapes his arm around his shoulder, and the two continue on their way down the path.

"Hmm-hmm...you've gotten yourself into quite the predicament, haven't you? Looks like I'm gonna have to be the hero, yet again...don't worry, I'll come up with _something."_

 _"_ Yeah, thanks.."

"I wonder how mad Russell will be when he finds out I gave him Monopoly money."

"YOU WHAT?!" Jungkook asks, looking over at Taehyung with eyes the size of quarters.

"I'm kidding!" Taehyung says, laughing loudly at the look on Jungkook's face.

"Don't do that to me, man.." Jungkook says, reaching up to his chest.

"Sorry." Taehyung says. "Now let's go clear our minds with some delicious smoothies, shall we?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

"Okay...sure, then."

. . .

"Taehyung!" Pete calls out, and Taehyung glances over as him and Jungkook are walking through the courtyard.

"Crap." Taehyung mumbles under his breath, then quickly reaches over for Jungkook's wrist. "Come on. Let's ditch him." He says, then yanks Jungkook down the path.

"WAIT!! TAEHYUNG!" Pete yells and he starts running after them. "GET BACK HERE, JERK! YOU OWE ME MONEY! AND AN APOLOGY!" He demands, but Taehyung only glances over his shoulder at him and salutes him, then snickers before he yanks Jungkook around the corner with him.

Pete starts picking up his pace, but he comes to an abrupt halt after a black haired girl with glasses steps in front of his path, waving at him. "Hi Petey!"

"O-Oh...H-Hi Angie. I uh, I can't talk right now, I have to-" Pete says, peeking around her, but she steps back into his line of vision.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my math homework. I hear you're in honors." Angie says, and Pete rubs the back of his neck.

"Yes, I am, but I-"

"Great, because if I don't pass this class, I just know I'm gonna have to do summer school...and I think I'd rather die then have to spend my whole summer here!" Angie says.

Pete lets out a sigh and he looks up at the taller girl. "Okay, I'll help you.." He says.

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart." Angie says, giving a smile and interlacing her arm with his.

With a small frown on his face, he takes once more glance over at the school's entrance before he and Angie take off towards the school library.  
. . .

**PARK**

"So, what's your opinion on that?"

"Opinion on what?" Jungkook asks, then takes a sip of his smoothie.

"That." Taehyung says, pointing forwards.

"I dunno...it could be trying to mate with it...or trying to murder it. I dunno, I'm not a duck whisperer." Jungkook says, shrugging his shoulders as he stares out at two lone ducks flailing their wings around in a pond.

"No, not the ducks..." Taehyung says, shaking his head. "The couple sucking each other's faces off."

Jungkook lowers his smoothie down and his eyes scour the park, where they eventually land on a young couple making out on a bench. "Wow. They're kissing like no one's watching."

"I know. Pretty gross, right?" Taehyung says, setting his smoothie down carefully in the grass then leans back on his elbows.

Jungkook shrugs his shoulders. "I would never do that personally, but to each their own I guess." Jungkook says while Taehyung side eyes him.

"I never understood why people find the need to be in relationships. It seems like nothing but a burden." Taehyung says.

"Why do you say that?" Jungkook asks curiously.

"People rely too much on their partners...sometimes to the point where they wouldn't even be able to live without them." Taehyung says, rolling his eyes. "Relationships make people weaker. When you're single, you only have yourself to rely on. And when you only have yourself to rely on, then _that's_ what really makes a person stronger."

"I dunno. Maybe some people just find comfort in having someone to rely on." Jungkook says. "And who knows, maybe being in a relationship does make certain people stronger."

"Pretty stupid if you ask me." Taehyung says, plopping down against the grass. "Lemme guess - you gotta girlfriend?" He asks, and Jungkook shakes his head no. "Boyfriend?"

"No. I've never been in a relationship."

"And was that your choice, or are you just unlucky in the girl department? Or boy."

"I'm not the greatest at connecting with people in general, so that's probably a factor."

"Why's that?" Taehyung asks.

"Socializing doesn't really come natural to me."

"You seem to do alright to me. I guess." Taehyung says.

"I've been forced to talk to a lot of people over the years, so I guess I've just learned how to. But that doesn't mean it's easy."

"I guess I can sort of relate. I find talking to some people absolutely exhausting. Only certain people are worth my time."

"So why are we here again?"

"Because you haven't irritated me yet."

"Oh, so if I were to irritate you, you wouldn't talk to me anymore?"

"Correct."

"....what's on your shirt?" Jungkook says.

"What?" Taehyung says, glancing down at his shirt, to which he was greeted with a flick on the nose with Jungkook's finger. "Ow!" Taehyung says, lifting his hand up to his slightly red nose.

"Are you irritated yet?" Jungkook asks with a straight face.

Taehyung lowers his hand from his face, revealing a subtle smirk. "Hmph. Nice try. You're not getting off that easily."

"Darn." Jungkook says, taking a long sip from his smoothie. "Well...I guess while I'm stuck with you - wanna go cockblock that duck? Or that girl's boyfriend, either one."

"Sure. I still have a few crumbs we can throw at them." Taehyung says, reaching over for a small bag with a half eaten granola bar laying next to him.

"Which one?" Jungkook asks as he stands up from the grass.

"Both." Taehyung says, snickering. "Get ready to run again. That guy looks pretty buff... and that duck definitely looks like it hasn't missed any meals."

"I guess that's what happens when your diet consists of stale white bread." Jungkook says.

"Ahem..." Jungkook and Taehyung hear, prompting them to glance over their shoulders where a blonde, older looking teenage boy stands smoothing back a loose strand of his hair.

"Hello, _Taehyung_. Long time no see..." The male says and Taehyung wrinkles up his nose in disgust the moment the two catch eyes. He has a thick, faux British accent that makes Taehyung's entire body cringe.

"Ugh.....great. And here I thought I was gonna have a good day." Taehyung says.


	9. Heeding the Warnings

Jungkook sits in the grass, half-listening to Taehyung and the new arrival seemingly bicker back and fourth. Most of what they're saying just goes in one ear and out the other, as Jungkook has no clue what they're talking about. All he can tell is that there is some obvious bitterness between the two of them by the way they scowl at each other, but honestly, he couldn't be bothered to try and figure out why. Instead, he sits there keeping to himself, staring out at the two ducks who are now peacefully paddling through the pond's waters.

"Can't you see I'm busy, Derby?" Taehyung says. "Or is your gigantic nose getting in the way of your sight?"

Ignoring Taehyung's attempt at getting a rise out of him, Derby redirects his attention down onto Jungkook who has his back turned on them, holding his knees closely to him. "I don't think sitting on your bum eating junk food qualifies as being busy." Derby says.

"It does in my book." Taehyung says, taking a sip on his smoothie.

"Well, instead of all this meaningless chatter, and if you're not gonna pay me my money..." Derby mumbles bitterly before he continues, "the least you can do is introduce me to your friend." He crosses his arms.

"I believe that is the new student." A boy says, standing a couple feet behind Derby, rubbing the top of his bandaged up hand.

"Yes, Chad, that's right. I believe his name is Jeon Jungkook." A third, black-haired male says who is standing next to Chad with his hands clasped neatly behind his back. Unlike the other two boys who use a faux British accent, he speaks with his normal American accent.

"Jeon Jungkook, you said Parker? Oh...so _this_ is who Gord and Justin were talking about." Derby says, and Jungkook - his interest now peeked - glances over. "Derby. Pleasure to meet you." He says with a slightly questionable tone.

Jungkook glances over at Derby, then over to the two boys behind him. "Nice to meet you." He says then reaches his hand out to take Derby's outstretched hand, but Taehyung Karate chops them down before they were able to shake.

"Be careful, Jungkook. You don't want to touch him or else you're going to contract the stuck-up-prick virus." Taehyung says and Derby rolls his eyes.

"I would have thought you would have grown up since the last time I spoke to you, Taehyung." Derby says, putting his hands on his hips.

"Indeed. How crude." Chad says.

"It's quite shameful." Parker adds.

"And I would have thought you would have realized how much of an idiot you sound like. Really, that accent isn't doing anything for you. I'd honestly rather listen to a pig squeal then have to listen to you." Taehyung replies.

Derby's jaw visibly tightens as he grits his teeth together, and he angrily runs his hand through his silky blonde hair. "Hmph. Your insults are meaningless to me. When are you finally going to admit that you're just jealous of me?"

"I'd rather be homeless on the street than be a shallow millionaire like you." Taehyung says. "That old bum, Rudy, has more character than you ever will."

"You know what, Taehyung?" Derby says. His voice is getting shakier with anger. "I've been patient with you, but now...my patience has ran out." He says, pointing his index finger at him. "You have until the end of the week to give me my money. If you don't, well...I think you already know what's in store for you."

"Ooo...I'm sooo scared!" Taehyung says sarcastically, fake biting his nails.

"You better be." Chad says. "Derby means business."

"Tsk, tsk. Getting on Derby's bad side is one mistake you don't want to _ever_ make." Parker says, shaking his head back and fourth.

"I'm shaking in my boots. Really. I'm terrified." Taehyung says with the straightest face he can manage. "Are you gonna send your daddy after me?"

His face slightly red in anger, Derby glances over at Jungkook. "I would advise you drop this imbecile before he starts causing problems for you." He says, but Jungkook remains silent, not knowing how to reply. "Better yet, why don't you come with us?" Derby asks, peeking his friend's curiosity.

"Derby...we don't even know him." Chad says.

"Yeah, I think allowing him into our posse isn't the smar- er...we don't want to make any mistakes befriending just anyone." Parker says.

"Don't make me laugh. Jungkook couldn't last one second hanging out with you rich pricks." Taehyung answers for Jungkook.

"How about you let him do the deciding?" Derby says, then glaces back over at Jungkook. "Believe me, Jungkook. If anyone knows Taehyung, it's me...and I can assure you - Taehyung isn't worth your time. No, we do not know each other...but this is a great chance for us to start." Derby says, and Chad and Parker peek over at each other anxiously.

"What is he doing?" Chad whispers to Parker.

"I don't know..." Parker whispers back, looking over at Jungkook. "I don't feel comfortable allowing a stranger into our group like this.."

"He's making a big mistake." Chad replies.

"Well, Jungkook? What do you say? We have a free spot at the lunch table that's in desperate need of being filled."

"Um..." Jungkook rubs the side of his arm and Taehyung looks over at him.

"You're not seriously debating, are you?" Taehyung asks, he sounds almost in shock at Jungkook's hesitance.

"It would be best to just end your connection with Taehyung as early as possible. You won't want to end up like the others who had the misfortune of trusting him." Derby says.

"The others..?" Jungkook raises his eyebrow a bit.

"He's just trying to scare you, Jungkook." Taehyung says. "He has it out for me."

"Yeah...him and everyone else, it sounds like.." Jungkook replies.

Taehyung stares over at Jungkook for a few moments in disbelief before he throws his hands up in the air. "Whatever. Do what you want - I don't care." He says. "Just remember who was the first to take you under their wing." He warns, then stuffs his hands angrily in his pockets.

As Taehyung starts walking off, Jungkook looks back over at Derby, who is still offering his hand out. Derby's friends still stand behind him, both looking visibly anxious. "I appreciate the offer, but...no thanks." Jungkook says and Derby slowly lowers his hand down. "To be honest, I don't really _know_ anyone yet, and well, maybe you're right about Taehyung but as for now...I know more about him than you - even if I hardly know anything about him at all. And I don't typically open myself up to strangers." He replies, and Chad's and Parker's face immediately soften in relief.

"I suppose that's fair. But don't say I didn't warn you." He says bitterly, then turns his back to Jungkook. "Come on, chaps. Let's head to the boxing ring and pretend the sandbags are Taehyung's face." Before he leaves, he takes one last look over at Jungkook. "Farewell, then. But if you ever change your mind, my offer still stands."

Jungkook raises his eyebrows, then turns away without saying any more.

. . .

Taehyung is walking through the park with his hands still in his pockets, staring down at the ground when he hears footsteps coming up behind him. "Hey." He hears, peeking his attention and he looks over at Jungkook who pops up beside him.

"Hey." Taehyung replies with a quieter voice than usual.

The two are silent for a few moments as they walk side by side, until Taehyung chimes in. "You didn't have to take my side."

"Hanging around rich snobs isn't really my thing." Jungkook replies. "Besides, I've had my experiences with rich kids and it never turned out well."

"Derby will do anything to get under my skin. That's the only reason why he invited you into his group." Taehyung says.

"Yeah, I caught onto that. I'm not an idiot." Jungkook says. "So uh...you know I gotta ask...what'd he mean by "the others" anyways?"

"I've had my fair share of friends. But they were all backstabbers." Taehyung says.

"Where are they?"

"They're not here anymore." Taehyung says, staring forward.

"Well, that's vague." Jungkook says.

"Well, they're not." Taehyung says, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know what else you want me to tell you."

"Well...how about you tell me where they went?" Jungkook asks.

"Who knows." Taehyung replies. "Anyways, wanna grab dinner before we head back?"

"I'm pretty full from the smoothie, actually." Jungkook says, rubbing his stomach.

"How about a slice of pizza? We can eat it later when we get hungry." Taehyung says.

"Okay, that works."

"I suppose I should get three slices...Petey will probably cry if we don't bring him back one." Taehyung says and the two of them start on their way towards the pizzeria. "I just hope we don't run into that big ape on our way there."

. . . . .

**BOY'S DORM**

"You actually remembered Mediterranean was my favorite??" Pete says, taking the pizza that Taehyung was offering out to him.

"How could I not? You went on and on about it last time." Taehyung says, plopping down on Pete's bed beside him. "And here." He says, reaching into his pocket. "Your ten bucks...with interest." He tosses over a wadded up 10 dollar bill and a bag of M&Ms.

"Awww...." Pete says, nearly in tears as he reaches down for the money and bag of m&ms. "See, I knew you could be a decent person, Taehyung."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all ooey-gooey over it." Taehyung says, leaning back and taking a bite of his slice of pizza.

"Well, I accept your apology then." Pete says, he too, taking a bite of his pizza happily. "Sit down, Jungkook!" He says, patting the spot beside him on his bed.

"Jungkook stands there with the slice of uneaten pizza in his hands. "Actually, I'm probably gonna head back to my room now. I'm beat."

"You're free to rest in here." Pete says with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, let's have a slumber party!" Taehyung says in an exaggerated voice.

"Uh...no thanks...three of us crammed on a single bed? Doesn't sound very pleasant to me." Jungkook says.

"Pete's small." Taehyung says, lowering a long string of cheese into his mouth.

"Yeah, I can sleep in the middle. You wont even know I'm there!!" Pete says.

Jungkook looks to and from the two boys. "I can't tell if you two are being serious or not."

"I am." Pete says.

"Well, I was joking at first, but then I saw how excited little Petey got and I'd hate to break his fragile heart." Taehyung snickers.

"Sorry, but I think I'll have to pass." Jungkook say.

"Aww..." Pete says, frowning. "Well, are you going to stay in here, Taehyung?" He asks, glancing over at the older.

"Eh, why not." Taehyung says.

"Yess!!" Pete says, jumping up from his bed. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Well, thanks for the stuff, Taehyung." Jungkook says.

"Don't mention it. And don't forget - I want my clothes back by tomorrow morning."

"Will do." Jungkook says, and after the three bid each other a farewell and a goodnight, Jungkook steps out of Pete's room. As he is heading back towards his dorm, he passes by a male who's eyes immediately fall onto the pizza in Jungkook's hand.

"Aw, lucky!!! Where'd you get that? Edna was serving her tuna surprise again and... I think I found a toenail in it." He says, going a bit green even mentioning the word.

"Here. Take it." Jungkook says, handing the male his slice of pizza.

"Wow!! Gee, thanks man!" The male says.

"You're welcome." Jungkook says, and before he steps into his dorm, he's stopped one last time.

"Hey, wait. You're new here, huh? Nice to meet you - I'm Lance."

"Nice to meet you too." He says, and glances over his shoulder at the boy who was scarfing down his pizza. "Hey, uh...by the way, did someone die in this room?" He says, pointing towards his room.

"I sure hope not." Lance says. "That would be some seriously scary stuff right there."

"Oh...okay. Just checking, 'cause I heard a rumor." Jungkook says. "Anyways, see you."

"See ya around!" Lance says, and he walks down the opposite way of the hall as Jungkook steps into his room. He closes the curtain behind him.

. . . .

**WEDNESDAY MORNING**

It's hard to believe it's only been a few days since I've arrived at Bullworth...it feels like an eternity ago. Luckily, I didn't wake up to Taehyung's creepy little face at the end of my bed this morning, so hopefully that's a good sign I'll have better luck today...though I'm not betting on it.

I had a dream last night, though, that everyone in the school was showing up dead, and it turned out, Taehyung was a serial killer. I seriously hope that's not an omen. Honestly, with the weird vibes I've been getting from him, I wouldn't be surprised. Especially after what that guy, Derby, said.

Anyways, I did something last night I never thought I would do, and that was write a letter to my mom. I've had a lot of pent up anger, and I figured if I wrote her a letter telling her everything I ever wanted to tell her, it would make me feel better - but not to my surprise, it didn't. It only left me feeling angry. And needless to say, I hardly got any sleep.

I'm keeping the letter safe in my drawer for now. I doubt I will ever send it to her, but it's nice to be able to get my frustrations out. Even if she _does_ deserve to know how I feel. Maybe one day I'll find the courage to show her - God knows I could never actually _tell_ her. I have never been good with words, no matter how strong I feel about about something.

-

"So, I see you've been getting into some trouble, boy." Mr. Crabblesnitch says, eyeing Jungkook's forehead as the two walk side by side through the school courtyard. "I never expected you to start fighting with the fellow students _this_ early."

Jungkook reaches up to touch his bruised forehead. He had tried covering it up with his bangs, but apparently it didn't work. "What, this?" Jungkook says, and waves his hand back and fourth. "No, no, no. This wasn't from a fight - someone threw a dodgeball at my head...twice."

"Don't lie to me, Jungkook. I hear things, and word's been going around you have been picking some fights with a handful of my students."

"Me? Picking fights??" Jungkook says, stopping in his tracks, to which Crabblesnitch does the same. "You got it all wrong, _I'm_ not the one picking fights - _your_ students are picking fights with _me."_

"Nonsense. My students would never do such a thing! Bullworth prides itself on our considerate, diligent and respectful students!"

"Wow, you could have fooled me." Jungkook says.

"What was that?" Crabblesnitch asks with his eyebrows raised.

"I said, you could have fooled me." Jungkook repeats. "This school is filled with bullies, snobs and maniacs at every corner. I can't even walk to class without seeing someone being tossed into a trash can, or stuffed into a locker - or being threatened myself!"

"That's what you call some good old fashion hijinks! We aren't _completely_ uptight here at Bullworth, as you may think, Jungkook - a practical joke is always welcome every now and then as long as it doesn't hurt anyone...it builds character!"

As much as Jungkook wishes he could stand there and go down the list of everything flawed with Mr. Crabblesnitch's way of thinking, he decides to just hold his tongue and let it go - figuring there's no point in even trying. So he simply responds with, "Okay, then..sir."

"Now, run along now, boy. Don't be late to class." Crabblesnitch says, and Jungkook nods his head.

Before Jungkook turns to leave, Crabblesnitch adds one last thing. "And remember, keep your nose clean."

. . .

As Jungkook is about to turn to head into the school's main entrance, he bumps into the stern chest of another student, sending him stumbling back a bit.

"Hey." The male says.

Jungkook's eyes trail up and they land on a familiar black eye. _Crap...it's Tom..._ He backs up a little bit. "What do you want? I don't want any trouble." He says, grasping tightly on his backpack's straps.

_Not now...please not now..._


	10. A Loose Cannon

To say Jungkook isn't frightened by the way Tom is towering over him would be a lie. from his previous experience, if anyone were to bump into Tom, that would likely mean that Ethan and trent are probably somewhere close by, and though he hates to admit it...those morons scare him. In his short time of being here, Jungkook knows that he's probably already been crowned their number one enemy. The thought of it makes his stomach twist into knots, and though he immediately has the urge to run away upon catching eyes with any of them, he doesn't. Instead he stands his ground, feigning as much confidence as he can possibly muster up, as usual. He can only hope that a repeat of yesterday isn't destined.

"What do you want now?" Jungkook asks, cautiously looking over his shoulder to see if anyone is sneaking up on him, which in his mind, is sure to be the case. "Don't you ever give up??"

"Relax." Tom says, holding his hands up in front if him as Jungkook starts taking a couple of steps back. "I'm not here to hurt ya, man."

"What, are your friends waiting around the corner to do it for you?" Jungkook says, still scouring his surroundings for any signs of Ethan or Trent, but most importantly, Russell. He hasn't actually seen that monster of an 18 year old since yesterday, and he'd praying it'd stay that way.

"No, it's just me. Trust me, alright? You don't gotta freak out."

"Trust you? Ha, that's funny." Jungkook says, his voice audibly shaky with nervousness. "As if I'm really gonna trust someone who was ready to dunk my head into a toilet."

"Please...I know I have no right to expect you to trust me, but I promise on my grandma's grave; I'm not gonna do anything to you, okay?" Tom says, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. "I just...wanted to talk to you for a minute. I promise it won't take long."

Jungkook stands there for a couple of moments, deep in his thoughts. _His eyes look genuine...his voice sounds genuine. Can he really feel bad for what he did?_ He asks himself. _No...surely this has to be another one of his tricks._ But, he can't help but feel curious about what he has to say. ".....fine. 60 seconds; go."

Tom straightens out his posture and opens his mouth to speak, but his words fumble a bit. "I-I...I'm really sorry for what I did!" He says, speaking as quickly as he can possibly manage. "I was thinkin' about it last night and I couldn't sleep at all….you didn't deserve the way my friends and I treated you. We were stupid! You weren't even doin' anything!"

Jungkook raises his brow and his grip on his backpack strap begins relaxing a bit as Tom continues speaking; the color in his knuckles returning. "I don't even know why I did it...it's not like I enjoy treating people badly, but...when I'm around my friends, I turn into a completely different person. I hate it."

"Then why do you hang out with them? If you really hate the person you become when you're around them, wouldn't it be smart if you, oh I dunno, found new friends?? Friends who _aren't_ toxic."

"It's not that easy...Trent and Ethan...they're my best friends. Yeah they can be jerks, but we've been friends since we were kids. I can't just leave 'em...if you got to know 'em, they're not as bad as you think they are."

"They won't even give anyone the chance to do that, though. Yeah, they might be cool to you, but to everyone else, they're monsters. And I'm sorry to say, but the same goes for you." Jungkook says, and Tom's face scrunches up a bit, giving him a look of pain.

"Oh man...I don't want to be known as a monster…" Tom mutters, placing his hands on either sides of his face. "I've seen my fair share of horror movies and those are some scary dudes!"

"Well...that's what happens when you decide to pick on innocent people."

"What can I do to change?? There's gotta be somethin'! Please, I'll do anythin'; just tell me what I need to do." Tom says, pressing his hands together and lowering his head down. "I can't keep livin' like this. I don't wanna live with guilt on my conscience for the rest of my life!"

"Then why don't you start off by apologizing to those you've done wrong? And wouldn't ya know, you've already got one down." Jungkook, pointing his thumb at himself. 

"So...does this mean you forgive me?" Tom says, peeking up sheepishly.

"Oh, no, no, no...not yet." Jungkook shakes his head." Words are cheap; actions are what really matters. So, if you apologize AND prove to me you really wanna change by leaving innocent kids alone, then sure. I'll forgive you." Jungkook says.

"Really?" Tom says, lowering his hands down to his sides. 

"Yeah. To be honest...I didn't expect any of this. And well, I have to give you props for having the decency to come up and apologize to my face...unlike certain people."

"I promise I'll try my best to make things right, okay? And I'll talk to Ethan and Trent...I can't make any promises that they'll leave you alone, but...I can try."

"Alright. That's all I ask." Jungkook says, glancing left and right before his eyes land on a familiar face who happened to be walking by. "Hey, how about you apologize to Algie now? He's really scared of you guys, and he _especially_ deserves an apology. "

"Okay. I will!" Tom says, nodding his head sternly. "Hey algie!" He calls out, grabbing the timid teen's immediate attention. "WAIT UP! I have something I wanna say to you!" 

Jungkook steps aside as Tom goes to start running towards Algie, but he stops and turns around once more. "Oh, and Jungkook? Watch out for Russell okay? I'll try talkin' to him, but...I don't know if he'll listen. He's gotta thick head, ya know?" He says, then gives a wave goodbye before running off towards Algie, who is already half way through the courtyard by the time he had turned around.

"ALGIE! STOP! I PROMISE I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU!" Tom yells as he waves his hand back and forth, trying to flag him down. Jungkook shakes his head as he watches the two of them disappear behind the fountain, then heads into the school building with a welcoming feeling of relief that will stick with him for the rest of the school day.

_At least I have one of them off my back now…_

**BOY'S DORM | 7PM | Jungkook's room**

"Would you stop that?" Jungkook says, glancing over at Taehyung who lay to the left of him on his bed, tossing a stress ball up and down in his hand. 

"Stop doing what?" Taehyung asks while continuing to toss the ball up and down, looking back over at the younger.

"That. It's distracting." Jungkook says, turning his head back towards his project that sits atop of his desk he is sitting at.

"You're not even looking over here." Taehyung says.

"Yeah, well I can see it in the corner of my eye and it's bugging me." Jungkook says as Taehyung drags himself off the bed.

"A lot of things bug you." Taehyung says, giving the ball one more toss up into the air and catching before shoving it back into his pocket. "So...whatcha doing?" He asks while sauntering over to Jungkook.

"I'm making a bracelet." Jungkook says, his spine tingling as Taehyung comes up behind him and stares over his shoulder at the various crafting tools that are scattered across the desk.

"Wow. The whole tough guy act you're trying to pull isn't working out to well for ya, huh? You're such a softie." Taehyung says, placing his hands on Jungkook's shoulders and giving them a squish. "It'll look nice with your pink sweater."

"Shut up, it's not for me. It's for my little sister…...and it's salmon." Jungkook says, lowering his face down a bit to hide his reddened cheeks.

"Aw, how heartwarming." Taehyung says, smirking as he slowly removes his hands from Jungkook's shoulders. 

The room having suddenly fallen silent, Jungkook peeks left to right, wondering if Taehyung had finally left his room. "Are you still here?" Jungkook asks, but he gets no response. He turns his head a bit, but doesn't see any signs of Taehyung, so he lets out a small sigh before turning back towards the unfinished bracelet.

….

"BOO!" Taehyung says, popping up from behind Jungkook's chair.

"AH! Damn it!" Jungkook yells, the small charm he holds onto flying out of his hand.

"Haha! Gotchaaaa." Taehyung says. "Man, you're easy!"

"You could have given me a heart attack!" Jungkook says, clutching his chest.

"If you think _that_ was scary, you should see Edna in a skirt." Taehyung shivers. "There's a rumor going around that there's a werewolf on the premises, and with as hairy as her legs are, it seems plausible."

"You shouldn't say those things. It's rude."

"Oh come off it, will you? Edna is no sweetheart. She trash talks us all any chance she gets."

"Still, it's not cool. Ugh...now look what you've done. You made me drop the charm." Jungkook says as he backs out from under the desk in his chair. "Help me find it."

"Ooo a charm? Is it made out of silver?" Taehyung says while getting onto his hands and knees alongside Jungkook. "Hey! We can make some werewolf, a.k.a Edna repellents!"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Think about it. Halloween's coming up...and everyone would eat that crap up just to get a laugh at Edna's expense!"

"First off; No. Secondly; Even if I wanted to, I don't have enough time or materials to make enough of them to go around. And it's not like I have silver just laying around. It's clay. And thirdly; Do you know how much trouble I'd get into if I started selling "Edna repellant?"

"Yeah, but it'd be worth it." 

"For you it would be; you wouldn't be the one getting into trouble."

"Come on...I'm giving you some great ideas to make some cold hard cash here."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll pass."

"You're no fun. So, is this what you're looking for?" Taehyung asks and Jungkook looks over his shoulder at him, to which he holds up a small, brown teddy bear head with a tiny pink heart nose.

"Yes." Jungkook says, about to take it, but Taehyung pulls his hand away before he can. 

"Geez. I never knew a guy could make something so tiny and precious. Are you sure you weren't born a girl?" Taehyung asks.

"Knock it off and give it to me." Jungkook says, reaching for the charm, but Taehyung pulls his hand even farther back.

"What's the magic woooords?" Taehyung mocks, holding the charm behind his back.

"I said give it to me. If you break it, I'm gonna be really pissed."

"Oh, are you now? Let's hope I don't break it then." Taehyung says, smiling mischievously. 

After the two scramble up from the hardwood floor, Jungkook steps up to Taehyung, shoving his hand out towards him. "I'm serious, Taehyung. I'm not playing around."

"Guess which hand it's in." Taehyung says, pulling his lips inwards to mask a laugh, to which Jungkook rubs the bridge of his nose angrily. 

"Taehyung.."

"Guess."

".....left." Jungkook says, throwing his hands up into the air. He watches as Taehyung brings his hand out from behind him, taunting him for a few moments before opening his hand that reveals nothing.

"Errrr." Taehyung makes a buzzer noise. "WRONG."

"Okay, I'm done playing." Jungkook says, taking another intimidating step towards Taehyung, to which Taehyung starts taking a few steps backwards, letting a maniacal laugh leave his lips.

When Taehyung's back hits the wall, Jungkook stops in front of him and attempts to pry at the stubborn teen's hands that are hidden behind his back, but Taehyung only tightens his fist around the charm further.

"Why are you doing this?" Jungkook asks, still awkwardly trying to pry Taehyung's fingers open.

"Because it's fun. Why else?" Taehyung says, snickering when Jungkook is forced to put his arms around him.

"Knock-knock!" The two boys are interrupted, prompting them to look over towards the bedroom doorway.

"Mind if I-" Pete says as he sticks his head through the curtain, but falls silent for a couple of seconds upon seeing the two boys in a very awkward position. "...come in?" He concludes.

As Jungkook pulls his arms away from Taehyung, he angrily swipes the charm out of the older's hand after he finally gives it up.

"Yeah. Come in.." Jungkook mutters; the irritation audible in his voice.

"So uh…whatcha guys doin'?" Pete asks hesitantly, trying to act as nonchalant as he possibly can.

"Watch out Pete. I came in here and Jungkook just started throwing himself onto me out of nowhere." Taehyung whispers in Pete's ear.

"W-what? Seriously..?" Pete whispers to back, his eyes telling that he was more than a little freaked out over what he is hearing.

"Yeah. And watch out...you might be next." 

"Whatever he's telling you is a lie." Jungkook says, turned away from the two. He looks over the teddy bear charm for any scuffs, but to his relief, there aren't any. "And Taehyung, I'm about this close to kicking you out of my room."

"Alright, alright. I'm done." Taehyung crosses his arms and let's out a laugh. "So, Pete, what do you want?" He asks, quickly changing the topic. 

"Oh...um.." Pete glances to and from Jungkook, looking rather confused but he does his best not to overthink things. "I was walking by and heard you guys talking, so I was just wondering what you were up to, is all."

"You were walking by and just so happened to hear us, or you were eavesdropping?" Taehyung asks, raising his eyebrow.

".....walking by." Pete says, but after a quick stare down with Taehyung, it doesn't take him long to fess up. "Okay I was eavesdropping."

"Thought so. Can't get enough of me, huh?" Taehyung says, patting Pete on the back. He leans down a little bit more to his height. "Or wait, is _Jungkook_ the one you've got a little crush on now?" He asks with widened eyes.

"W-what!? N-no! Don't say stupid things like that." Pete says, pushing Taehyung back a couple of inches. "And you're the last person I'd ever have a crush on, by the way."

"Oh? Well what's wrong with me?" Taehyung says, feigning a frown.

"If I named everything off, we'd be here all night." Pete says, turning away from Taehyung while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ouuuuch. That hurts." Taehyung says, grabbing onto his chest dramatically. 

"Yeah, well...the truth hurts, as you always say." Pete says.

"Well, what about Jungkook then?" Taehyung says, side eyeing Jungkook, who is trying his hardest to ignore the two.

"What _about_ Jungkook?" Pete says.

"If you didn't come in here to see me, then clearly you came in here to see him."

"You're being dumb. I barely know Jungkook." Pete says shyly.

"Yeah but you have eyes... and Jungkook is rather handsome, wouldn't you say?" Taehyung says.

"I mean, yeah he's handsome, but-"

"Knew it." Taehyung says.

"No, no, no. That doesn't mean I have a crush on him! You can appreciate someone's appearance without having a crush on them!"

"But you do admit you find him attractive?"

"Why do you always gotta embarrass me..?" Pete says, turning away from the chuckling Taehyung. "You're twisting my words around."

"It's okay, Petey. You don't gotta be embarrassed...I'm cool with it. But wait...do you think your _parents_ would approve of you liking boys?" Taehyung asks, putting his finger on his chin. "They're pretty conservative, aren't they?"

"I'm not…gay, Taehyung. Just stop." Pete says, holding himself tightly.

"Aw. You don't have to be in denial. We accept you, buddy." Taehyung says, patting Pete on the top of his head with an sly smile on his face. "Isn't that right, jungkook? You accept Petey the way he is, don't you?"

"Sure. Whatever." Jungkook says with a wave of his hand, though in truth he is only half listening to the two's conversation.

"I don't like Jungkook. Heck, I don't like anyone, for that matter, alright??" Pete insists.

"Aw, you're just a little confused and frustrated is all. Here, why I don't I give you a kiss to make you feel better." Taehyung says, and as he starts leaning down, Pete throws his hands out in front of him.

"NO, NO, NO. Don't you even think about putting your lips anywhere near me!" Pete says, shoving Taehyung back with all his might. 

After stumbling back into Jungkook, Taehyung's eyes widen, as well as his smile. "Whoa. You're pretty strong for such a petite little thing!" He says, laughing.

"Would you guys get the heck out of my room??" Jungkook says with a stern tone, spinning around to face them. He lifts his hand up and points towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, now." Taehyung says, holding his hands up in front of him. "We're sorry, alright? We'll sit here nicely until you're finished, okay? Promise."

"If I hear one more peep out of you, you're out." Jungkook warns and he slowly lowers his arm down. "Got it?"

"Got it." Taehyung says, walking over towards Jungkook's bed. After sitting down on it, he reaches over and yanks the reluctant Pete down beside him.

For the next 20 minutes the room is mostly silent as Jungkook carries on with his project; the only sound is that of some boys' muffled laughter coming from the entertainment center, and occasionally, Taehyung's soft snickering as he glances over at Pete; who sits facing away from him, completely mortified. 

**7:20pm**

"Done." Jungkook says, and as soon as the word leaves his mouth, Taehyung's already off of his bed and up onto his feet.

"Finally! Gosh that took forever." Taehyung says, stretching his back.

"It was only 20 minutes." Pete mutters.

Ignoring Pete, Taehyung walks over to the side of Jungkook's chair. "So you said it was for your sister?" He asks, looking closely down at the bracelet laying on the table; the charms on it consisting of various, cutesy animal heads and small sparkly jewels and pink and purple stars.

"Yeah. It's her birthday next week, and well...she really likes teddy bears and kittens, so." Jungkook says with a subconscious, soft smile on his face.

"How sweet." Taehyung says, though his tone is somewhat sarcastic, then he straightens out his posture. "So how many siblings do you have?"

"Five. I'm the oldest, youngest is three."

"Wowwww, six? Your mom really gets around, huh?" Taehyung says.

"What- shut up." Jungkook says, shooting a glare over at the smirking older beside him. "She had all of us with my father. We're full siblings, so no she doesn't "get around"."

"Alright, chill..."taehyung says, puting his hands behind his back and then paces around the room, biting his lip a little bit. "But uh...you did say you have a step dad, right?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Jungkook asks, reaching into the top drawer of his desk for some packaging.

"Oh, just curious...how many men has she even been with?"

"Um, excuse me? That's not really any of your business." Jungkook says.

"I'm just trying to get to know more about you. Gee, you don't have to be so defensive." Taehyung says.

"I just don't feel comfortable talking about that kind of stuff, alright?" Jungkook says.

"Alright...I won't ask about your mommy anymore, then..." Taehyung says, fiddling with a figure that was laying on Jungkook's bedside table, then peeks over at him. "So, is your dad still alive or did he bite the dust?"

"He's very much alive." Jungkook says.

"Cool, cool. You talk to him often?"

"Not really. It's been awhile since we've talked." Jungkook says, lifting up the bracelet to check if any of the charms are loose. 

"You're lucky. I wish I didn't have to talk to my dad...he's a real piece of work." Taehyung says.

"Well...now I see where you got it from them.." Jungkook mutters under his breath, but it goes unheard by Taehyung.

"I swear, my parents live to make my life a living hell. I just know they're probably sitting on their asses at home, laughing at me right now..." Taehyung says, the tone in his voice suddenly shifting to something quieter and deeper.

"What makes you say that?" Jungkook asks.

"Because they hate me." Taehyung says, staring down at the action figure in his hand.

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" Jungkook says.

"Why'd you think they sent me to this hellhole? Hell why do you think *anyone's* parents send then here? This school is full of nothing but kids who's parents hate them." 

"I sincerely doubt that. I mean, yeah my mom and I don't get along that well, but there's bound to be someone in this school who has a good relationship with their parents." Jungkook says, standing up from his desk.

"Ha. You're so naive, Jungkook. Why do you think everyone's so messed up? Ethan, Tom, Trent wanting to fight you from the moment you stepped through those gates; Algie pissing his pants whenever someone so much as looks in his general direction; rich snobs like Derby who look to their peers for reassurance because they don't have parents who love them. I could go on."

"Wow, that escalated quickly. I think I've heard enough." Jungkook says, turning his body towards him a little bit. Meanwhile, Pete is still sitting quietly on the bed. "Wow, Taehyung...you really do hate this school, huh?"

"Hate is not a strong enough word for how I feel about this school." Taehyung says, setting the figure back down on the table rather roughly, causing Pete to jump a bit who is sitting right beside it.

"Well, if the teachers praise you as much as you say they do, why do you hate it so much? Oh wait, lemme guess; because 'everyone's an idiot'." Jungkook airquotes, mocking Taehyung's deep voice.

"...you got a problem with me, or something?" Taehyung asks, turning towards the younger.

"Well, that's all you ever seem to talk to about." Jungkook says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well then, how about you tell me what I should be talking about then."

"No dude, just forget about it."

"No." Taehyung says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tell me. If you don't like the kind of stuff I talk about, then tell me what it is you want to hear."

"I was just kidding around, alright? Just drop it.." Jungkook says.

"Taehyung.." Pete says, already seeing where the situation is about to turn.

"Do you hear what Jungkook is saying to me, Petey? He thinks I'm annoying." Taehyung says. 

"What? I didn't say that." Jungkook says with his brows furrowed.

"Yes you did. You told me I only ever talk about one thing...and repetitiveness has been known to be annoying, so yes. Yes you did." Taehyung says, then turns his attention back onto Pete. "So, since you're the KING of Annoying-ness, Pete, what would you say? Do you agree with Jungkook."

"U-um...I-" Pete stutters and starts nervously fiddling with his fingers.

"What's your problem, Taehyung? Why all of a sudden are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Jungkook asks.

"Excuse me? Me...the one looking for a fight? If anyone is looking for a fight, you my friend, were the one looking for it. I was just standing up for myself...I don't take kindly to people mocking me."

"Taehyung...calm down." Pete says, scrambling up from the bed when he spots Taehyung's hand beginning to shake. He gently puts his hand on the taller's shoulder. "...I don't think Jungkook meant anything by it. He's a nice guy...you know that."

After a silent staredown between Jungkook and Taehyung, Taehyung closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to compose himself. He uncrosses his arms. "Fine. I apologize. I guess I just let my anger get the best of me."

"...It's whatever, I guess.." Jungkook says, waving his hand. 

"So are we cool?" Taehyung asks.

"Yeah. Sure.." Jungkook says.

"Great." Taehyung says and an unexpected sly smile comes across his face. "So, how about we run to Yum-Yum market and make some preparations for Halloween, shall we??" His voice having gone back to normal, Pete wipes a small drop of sweat from his brow.

"Oh, that's a good idea." Pete says, nodding nervously. "Can I come?"

"Sure, buddy." Taehyung harshly throws his arm around Pete's shoulder. "We're gonna need a pack-mule to carry all the stuff back, afterall." He says, and Pete's smile fades a bit.

"Oh...okay." Pete says disappointedly, but tries his best to feign excitement. 

"Don't you think it's a little early to be doing that?" Jungkook asks.

"It's never too early to prepare for Halloween...and besides...we need time to let the eggs rot." Taehyung says.

"Wait, what? Why do we need rotten eggs?" Jungkook asks, scrunching up his nose a bit.

"Well, we could use fresh eggs...but rotten eggs make the tricks so much better, wouldn't you say? Now, we'll be waiting for you out in the entertainment room, 'kook. Oh and don't forget to grab your cute little pink sweater before we go." Taehyung says as he and Pete exit the room together.

"It's salmon." Jungkook mutters as the curtain shuts behind the two boys. Before heading out of the room, he turns towards his desk once more and gently places the finished charm bracelet inside of some bubble wrap packaging and seals it shut.

 _W_ _hat's wrong_ _with_ _this guy?_ He asks himself with a shake of his head before flipping off the light.


	11. Questions Arise

After the boys stop by the market to buy a couple dozen eggs, they head back to Bullworth Academy, where Taehyung sneakily places them in one of the school's vents. There, Taehyung has high hopes they won't be found and confiscated by prefects *and* will have plenty of time to get extra rotten and smelly before the big night arrives.

After hiding the eggs, Taehyung makes a trip into his room, where he grabs a big blanket to use on their trip to the park, where a brand new spooky movie is going to be playing outdoors for the first time in their area. Though Pete is always happy to tag along regardless of where they are going (for the most part), Jungkook isn't particularly pleased about it, but he begrudgingly agrees after Taehyung had threatened that he was gonna sleep in his room all night for a week if he didn't.

**8:00PM**

"Ahhh...Autumn. My favorite time of the year." Taehyung says, opening his arms out wide as he takes a deep breath of the cool, crisp breeze.

"Yeah, me too...the warm apple cider, cuddling up by the fireplace with your favorite book...pumpkin pie." Pete says as he lets out a relaxed sigh, wiping the drool that forms at the corner of his mouth. "Man...I hope my mom sends me some of her pecan shortbread cookies this year.."

"Leave it to you to think of all that girly crap first." Taehyung waves his hand back and fourth. "No...when Autumn comes around, _Halloween_ is the only thing on my mind."

"Oh...well, I never really got to celebrate Halloween, so Halloween is just another day to me." Pete says.

"Oh that's right; your parents think Halloween is the time that demons go on the prowl to snatch people up, huh? Man I feel bad for you...having nutcases for parents must be a total drag." Taehyung says.

"They're not 'nutcases'." Pete says, giving the older an evil side eye. "They just want me to be safe. And you know how dangerous Halloween can be...considering you're one of ones making it that way.."

"Sounds like to me they don't want you to have any fun. Typical parents; always trying to control their kids, or should I say, their slaves...they just try and put things like this in our heads to scare us into doing what they want." Taehyung rolls his eyes. "Then they have the nerve to use the excuse "oh sweetie, we're just doing it because we love you!" He says, mimicking a motherly voice as he holds his hands together.

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, parents really *are* just doing it to keep their kids safe? That they aren't a bunch of scheming masterminds plotting to make their children's lives miserable?" Pete replies.

"I know how people work, Petey. So you should be grateful I'm teaching you this stuff now so you don't fall into their tricks for the rest of your life." Taehyung says.   
"This is some really helpful knowledge right here."

"I think that's a lesson I'll pass on, thanks.." Pete says. "'Cause I don't know about you, but I love _my_ parents."

"Fine, go ahead; live your life in ignorant bliss. See if I care." Taehyung says, shrugging his shoulders, then averts his attention over to Jungkook, who is looking a bit zoned out as they make their way down the street. "You alive over there?" He asks, waving his hand in front of the younger's central vision.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Jungkook asks, glancing over at Taehyung with sleepy eyes.

"You look like a zombie and it's not even Halloween yet." Taehyung says.

"Oh, I'm just a little bored, is all. Listening to your guys' bickering makes me exhausted." Jungkook says.

"You're bored? Well then, let's hurry to the park and have some fun then." Taehyung says.

"Why don't we just-" Jungkook says, but is cut off midsentence after Taehyung grabs ahold of his forearm.

"Hey! Wait up, you guys! My legs are shorter than yours!!" Pete calls out, hurrying in Jungkook's footsteps, who's now practically being dragged down the street.  
. . .

**PARK**

"Just the three of you?"

"Yes, sir." Taehyung says, removing his wallet from his back pocket.

"That'll be $4.50, please." The man says and holds out his hand, to which Taehyung places the money into. "Thank ya much." He says as he opens the gate, stepping aside so the boys can walk through.

"So...what movie is gonna be playing?" Pete asks, pulling his jacket tightly around himself. "It's nothing scary...is it?"

"Don't worry your head off. It's nothing scary, trust me." Taehyung says, patting Pete on the top of his head and Pete lets out a little sigh of relief. "So, you guys want something to drink?'

"Oh, can I have a coke and cherry slushie??" Pete asks. "I've been dying for one."

"What, you think I'm a money making machine?!" Taehyung yells, causing Pete to jump back.

"U-Um...n-no!" Pete is dead silent as he stares into Taehyung's narrowed, angry looking eyes, until suddenly a smile creeps over the older's face and he starts laughing.

"Aw, you didn't piss yourself, did you? I was only messing with you." Taehyung says, giving the timid one a nudge on his arm. "I'll get you your slushie."

"I-I didn't pee myself.." Pete mumbles as Taehyung averts his attention over to Jungkook.

"How about you, pinky? Want something?"

"How many times are you gonna make fun of me over my sweater tonight??" Jungkook asks.

"Should have worn the plaid one, instead." Taehyung snickers. "So do you want something or not?"

"Uh...a coke I guess." Jungkook replies.

"Alrighty, I'm gonna need help carrying everything then. Petey, you go save us some good spots." Taehyung says, and he takes off towards the concession stands.

"Um, can you pick a spot that isn't around a lot of people?" Jungkook asks.

"Yeah, I was planning on doing that anyway." Pete says. "There's a big tree over there that I think will be the perfect spot, so I'm gonna run over there and get it before anyone else does."

"Okay, cool. We'll be over there in a sec, then." Jungkook says, then hurries to catch up to Taehyung.  
...

Jungkook stands quietly beside Taehyung as he waits in line for their turn, half-listening to the older go on and on about the lovey-dovey couple that stands just behind them. They annoy Jungkook too, but Jungkook can't help but notice how Taehyung seems to be _genuinely_ offended by them, though he's not exactly sure why. Oddly enough, Jungkook has already started to notice that Taehyung's been acting this way with every couple he sees; talking _especially_ bad about those who attend their school, even if they're just simply holding hands.

"Yeah...mhm..." Jungkook mumbles as Taehyung continues expressing his hatred for the lovers in hushed tones, not really knowing what else to say about it. Though he finds their slobbering all over each other disgusting too, Jungkook chooses to keep his digust to himself. He can only wish Taehyung would do the same.

"Someone oughta poor hot nacho cheese over their heads." Taehyung mutters with a roll of his eyes.

"Look, it's our turn. Come on." Jungkook says, giving Taehyung a nudge forward. He wants out of the line as fast as he can.  
...

"Can I get a large coke, a coke and pineapple slushie-" Taehyung says, and as Jungkook tries to correct him, he holds his hand up to the younger's face, shutting him up. "and a jumbo popcorn.....Yes, that'll be all." He concludes and takes a $5 out of his wallet.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure Pete said he wanted cherry." Jungkook says, standing behind Taehyung, but he goes ignored.

"Thanks for your business." The cashier says, and Taehyung hands Jungkook his drink before picking up the popcorn.

"Pete is gonna get what I bring him." Taehyung says as he turns around.

As the two start walking off, Taehyung takes it upon himself to harshly bump into the arm of the male who was behind them before, knocking him and his girl our of their kiss.

"What the hell, man?? What's your deal - you blind, or something?!" The guy says and he throws his arms up.

"Oops, sorry about that." Taehyung says, using the most sarcastic tone he can manage.

"Geez, dude. What, are you trying to get our asses kicked?" Jungkook asks, frantically looking over his shoulder to make sure the livid teen isn't going to start following them.

"What? It was an accident." Taehyung says, looking over his shoulder at Jungkook with a smile.  
...

Taehyung and Jungkook look around the park for Pete, and when they finally spot him, Taehyung furrows his brows.

"Great, what the hell do _those_ jokers want?" He says, referring to the group of leather jacket-wearing males who are surrounding him. "I should have known they'd be hanging around here."

As the two jog up to them, Pete spots them in the corner of his eye and he hurriedly squeezes in between two of the males and scurries over to them. "Oh thank God you're here." He says, then takes a step behind Jungkook for cover.

After the group of guys turn around to face the trio, Jungkook instantly recognizes them to be the same ones who had come up to him just the other day, though there were a few new faces he hadn't yet seen. Most of them wear similar, brown leather jackets that all looked to be heavily worn, with the same beige school slacks that Pete and him are wearing - a.k.a, the same outfit they seem to _always_ be wearing. Though, one of them do stand out among the rest, as he is the only one wearing a blue denim jacket. But he has the same, slicked back hair as the rest of them.

The three friends scrunch their noses up at the strong odor of cigarette smoke that's radiating off of the group of teens.

"Oh great. I should have known if that loser was here, there'd be anotha one just right around the corner!" Ricky says, stepping up to be in front of the group.

"What do _you_ throwbacks want?" Taehyung asks.

"Your little boyfriend here thinks he can just up and take our spot. Well, we got anotha thing comin' for him." The heaviest of the males say as he pushes his way up from the back, punching his fist down into his palm menacingly.

"Cool it, Hal." Lucky, who is standing beside the fuming teen, says while holding his arm out in front of him. "We don't gotta start a fight every time. Let's see what they got to say first."

"C-Can't you guys go somewhere else?" Pete asks timidly. "We got here first.."

"Well why'd ya think no one else was sittin' in this prime spot?" Ricky asks, then points his thumb towards himself. "It's 'cause everyone knows this spot is _ours_."

"Well, I don't see your name engraved anywhere." Jungkook says, holding his arms out to his sides. "As far as I'm concerned, it's our spot tonight."

"Yeah, and besides, shouldn't you all be at the auto shop getting some more oil for that mess on your head you call 'hair', anyway?" Taehyung says.

"I oughta tear you a new one." Hal says, and the boy on the other side of him, too, holds his arm out in front him.

"Wow, you guys have some guts waltzin' ova here, actin' like you're all big and bad." Ricky says. " _Especially_ you, new kid!"

"Yeah, you would know since you guys are masters at it." Pete mumbles. He gasps when one of the males fake-lunges at him and cowers further behind Jungkook.

"What's goin on, ova here?" When the boys hear a deep voice coming from behind them, they all turn their heads and spot a tall, brunette male standing behind them with a pretty girl latched onto his arm. Just like most of the others, they too wear leather jackets, though theirs are black and far more expensive and sleek looking; without a scuff in sight.

"Aye, Johnny; these little twerps think they can take our spot. Why don't we show 'em how big of a mistake it is that they've made, yeah?" Ricky says.

The boys watch in silence as Johnny whispers something in the girl's ear, and she nods her head and slips her arm out from around his, placing her hands on her curvy hips. Slowly, Johnny walks up to the trio of friends with his hands stuffed into his leather coat pockets, and he gives them a good looking over before speaking.

"Taehyung, Pete." He greets.

"Johnny." Taehyung says, crossing his arms across his chest.

"H-Hey, Johnny.." Pete says, shyly waving to him from behind Jungkook.

"It's been awhile since I've seen your face around, Taehyung. I was beginnin' to think you got slammed into the loony bin again." Johnny asks, prompting Jungkook to raise his eyebrow.

"I could say the same about you." Taehyung says, earning a small chuckle from Johnny.

"Not quite. So, what seems to be the issue? You got a problem with my boys?" Johnny asks.

"Your 'boys' came over looking for a fight." Taehyung says and Pete peeks around Jungkook a little bit.

"Y-yeah! I was just getting our blanket laid out, and they just started harassing me out of nowhere. They're saying we stole your spot, but we got here first." Pete says.

"Is this true? They got here first?" Johnny asks, looking over at his group of friends for an answer, and they nod their heads.

"Well, yeah but-" Ricky goes to say, but is cut off by Johnny.

"Then let 'em have it. If they got 'ere first, then it's only fair they get the spot." Johnny says. "I don't see what the deal is. You don't need to be causin' 'em trouble."

"What? But Johnny, we've always had this spot!" Hal says. "You're really gonna let these skinny twigs take it from us?"

"Relax. We can find another place tonight. It ain't gonna kill us." Johnny says, and Taehyung, Pete and Jungkook all look over at each other with pleasantly surprised looks on their faces.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Hal says.

Ignoring the disgruntled groans of his friends, Johnny's eyes land over on Jungkook, and he takes a moment to look him up and down. "Hey. You." He says, and Jungkook glances over at him.

Jungkook looks back over at Pete, then Taehyung who are both just quietly looking back at him, and he quickly realizes no one else is about to speak up. "Who, me?" Jungkook asks Johnny, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, you. I've never seen you before. You the new one everyone's been talkin' about?" Johnny asks.

"I mean, it's been a few days but yeah, I guess." Jungkook says, staring to the side of Johnny.

"People treatin' you alright?" Johnny asks.

As much as he wants to blow up and start venting about his experiences with Trent, Ethan and Tom, he knows he should just keep his mouth shut. So he nods his head instead. "Sure."

"Good, good...if ya got any problems, let me know, ya hear?" Johnny says, and Jungkook's eyebrows raise a little bit.

_Wait a second...he's not threatening to beat me up...? There are actually decent people here? People that_ _**aren't** _ _social outcasts..? Whoa..._

"Uh...o-okay. Thanks." Jungkook says, slightly caught of guard.

"Now, go make yourselves useful and find anotha spot." Johnny says, waving off his group of, visibly, confused friends. Some of their mutterings can be heard as they walk past the three boys.

"Johnny's losin' it."

"Why's he bein' nice to those losers?"

"Man, that's like the best spot too!

"What if there's naked chicks in the movie?? How am I gonna be able to see properly??"

Johnny turns his attention onto the girl that is still standing quietly by. He speaks in almost a whisper, but the boys can still make out what he says to her. "Go on with the boys, babe. I'll be there in a flash." He says, nudging her off after giving her a kiss.

After the group of boys scatter, Pete hurries over towards the oak tree, blanket in hand and starts laying it out hastily. Johnny spins around on his heels and runs his hand through his fluffy hair before stepping up closer to Jungkook and Taehyung, who are still standing in the same spot. He glances over to make sure that the girl is far enough away before averting his attention back onto Taehyung.

"Listen...the only reason why I let you guys have this spot, is because my girl gets all worked up over fights. She don't like seein' 'em and never let's me hear the end of it." Johnny explains.

"Ahh... _now_ I understand." Taehyung says, rolling his eyes. "I knew you weren't doing it out of the kindness of your heart."

"Zip it, Taehyung. Nothin' you do is out of the kindness of your heart." Johnny says, then points his index and middle finger at them. "Now as I was sayin'; my girl don't like fights, so I'm gonna give you a free pass tonight. But, now that you know, steer clear of this area from here on out and we won't have any problems, capiche?"

"But what if we don't?" Taehyung asks, tilting his head to the side. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Yes. We got it." Jungkook butts in, shooting a look over at Taehyung.   
"We'll find somewhere else next time."

"Good. Good kid right there." Johnny says, reaching over and patting Jungkook harshly on the side of his arm. "Hopefully I _won't_ be seein' you around, then." He warns, then turns around. As he walks off towards his group of friends, he pulls out a pack of smokes from his jacket pocket and slips one out, lighting it up before draping his arm back around the brunette girl; but not before taking one last side-glance over at Jungkook.

"Man! I can't believe we made it out alive!" Pete calls out as he is smoothing out the blanket. "I thought tonight was gonna be my last day on earth!"

"Johnny's really _that_ scary to you?" Jungkook asks as he and Taehyung walk up to the blanket.

"Oh yeah!" Pete says. "Johnny's, like, the scariest dude in school! You don't wanna mess with him; rumor has it, his uncle is apart of the mafia!"

"That's just a bunch of bull crap." Taehyung says. "I mean, yeah, he's got connections but nothing like that."

After the three boys all plop down on the blanket at the same time, Taehyung hands Pete over his drink and he sets the popcorn down in the middle of the blanket where all of them are able to reach.

"He seemed alright to me." Jungkook says.

"Johnny can be cool if you don't give him a reason to hate your guts." Pete says. "That reminds me, Taehyung...you need to watch what you say. Johnny's one guy you don't wanna mess with, regardless if his uncle is apart of the mafia or not."

"I'm not scared of no greasy-haired, wanna be tough guy." Taehyung says, waving his hand back and forth.

"Yeah, you'll be saying that when you're laying in a hospital with your butt attached to your head.." Pete says, and Taehyung pulls his lips inwards as he watches the younger put the straw up to his lips.  
...

"EEEEW!" Pete says after spitting the slushie out of his mouth. "What the hell???" He asks and Taehyung starts bursting into laughter.

"What, you don't like it??" Taehyung asks through a snort.

"What is this??? Pineapple?? GROSS!!!" Pete says, frantically wiping his tongue with the sleeve of his shirt.

"What's wrong, I thought you liked pineapple." Taehyung says.

"That wasn't funny, Taehyung! You know how much I hate pineapple." Pete says, holding onto his stomach. "I feel like I could puke.."

"Does it remind you of that time you got food poisoning from that pineapple smoothie? When you couldn't stop hurling alllll night long...oh man, there were chunks of pineapple _all_ over the place..." Taehyung says, and Pete immediately gags and covers his mouth.

"Damn you, Taehyung.." He mutters behind his hand. He scrambles up off the ground and starts weaving through all the people on their blankets, desperately trying to find a trash can in time before it's too late.

"Uncool, man. Uncool." Jungkook says, shaking his head back and fourth as he watches Taehyung grab onto his gut during his fit of laughter.

"That kid's just way too fun to mess with! You HAVE to try it sometime." Taehyung says, wiping a tear from his eye.

From afar, Jungkook watches in pity as Pete is leaning over one of the park's trash bin, getting sick as onlookers are walking by him, laughing and scoffing at him. He goes to stand up to shoo them off, but Taehyung reaches up and pulls him back down, shaking his head.

"Leave him. He'll be fine." Taehyung says, scooting the bag of popcorn over to him after taking a handful for himself. "Now, sit back, watch the show and have some popcorn." He says through a mouthful, to which Jungkook can only stare back at him in disbelief.

 _Why does Pete put up with this jerk?_ He asks himself, though he never does come up with an answer. At least not a good one, in his eyes.

And then suddenly, another question hits him like a ton of bricks;

_Taehyung...in a mental hospital..?_


End file.
